Miracle
by syncietta
Summary: Who knew? Of all the people, it had to be you.
1. Love Quarrel

It was another beautiful day in the Oracle Headquarters. Legretta had a smile on her face, probably because of the preparations going well. Not until..

"Sync!! Give it back!!" a high-pitched voice echoed through the halls, causing the soldiers to be distracted.

"Huh. No wonder Anise calls you Gloomietta. You always hide your face with this… thing." A male voice followed, carrying a doll in his hand.

"What now?!" Legretta growled in anger.

"Syyynnc.. Come on.." it was Arietta, and Sync was apparently holding the doll out of her reach.

"Then come and get it, Gloomietta." Sync taunted.

"I am not gloomy!! Don't be mean, Sync!!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth." He smirked.

Legretta saw what happened and let out a big sigh. "SIGH. Again?!"

"They started fighting ever since Arietta wanted to know what was under Sync's mask. She succeeded but she still doesn't know the truth..." Largo was behind Legretta, drinking a bottle of water.

"They HAVE gotten closer, but I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." Legretta added. "What happened again? I guess it went something like.." Legretta then recollects her memories of what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

(I accidentally hit Sync's mask, causing it to fall on the floor. I said sorry and helped him out. I got his mask to express my sorry, but… He suddenly snatched it away, I looked on the floor, embarrassed, but then it hit me. Just as he was about to put it on, I tried to see what he looked like but… He was already mad so.. I didn't want to worsen the situation... It's that mask. That stupid mask. I need to know what's under it.) Arietta was eager to know.

Sync was given a mission in Chesedonia. While he was wandering around, Luke and the others bumped into him.

"Sync..!!" Anise growled. Sync smirked as if he was taunting them. But then Arietta barged in with her Ligers. She bumped Anise without even glancing at her, she went towards Sync. "Oww! Hey, that hurt!" Anise whined, but Arietta completely ignored her.

Just when Sync was about to leave, obviously he didn't want to see her, Arietta, stepped on his foot. "It's your mask.. Take it off!!" she demanded. Anise and the others were just as confused as the people were.

Sync remained silent. Ignoring Arietta's demands, he walked past her. But Arietta grabbed his hand anyway.

"Don't ignore me! Sync, take it off!!" She was serious now. "..If you're asking to see what's behind this mask, well. It's nothing trash, done." Sync replied, he sounded bored and uninterested.

"What trash? I just need to see your face!" Arietta was pleading. He let out a big sigh.

"You're so persistent." He tilted his head a bit, allowing her to see his eyes.

"Wait, Gloomietta. Why so curious all of a sudden?" Anise cut in.

"It's none of your business, Anise!" Arietta shot back. She grabbed Sync's hand and pleaded, she really wanted to know. "Sync! Don't! It's better Gloomietta doesn't find out." Anise called. Guy looked the other way, he knew what was under that mask, so he insisted, "Yeah, it's better Arietta doesn't know, she'll just get hurt."

"Is there something you all know that I don't?! What's under that mask?! Take it off already!!" Arietta asked. "What a pain, I know that if I'll show you now, I'm just gonna regret it anyway, so don't bother." Sync was irritated.

"I don't care! Just… show what's under that mask. I promise I won't do anything that'll make you mad!" Arietta said.

"…Fine, but first let go of my hand." Sync grinned.

Arietta blushed a light pink, (How long was I holding his hand anyway?!) she thought.

Sync leaned closer to Arietta, making her blush a little. "You up for it?" Sync smirked.

"Yes! Now remove it already." She sounded impatient.

Sync slowly removed his mask, his whole face seen now. "..I-Ion?!" she snapped.

This made Sync flinch a little, he didn't want to be called Ion. He was mad, really mad.

"..Tch. I knew it. I KNEW IT." Sync's expression darkened.

"Wait!! Why do you..?" Arietta's words broke.

"…You'll find out soon." Anise explained.

"..W-what? Anise, you know too?" Arietta was already on the edge of crying.

Sync remained silent. Hiding his face with his bangs. "..Pathetic. " Sync said in frustration and walked away. He put his mask back on.

"W-wait Sync…" Arietta said, without glancing at him.

"…What?" Sync didn't glance at her either.

"I… I'm sorry for the trouble." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Arietta…" Anise said in a comforting manner.

"Arietta's sorry Sync, and it's not like she did anything wrong." Guy said. But Sync kept on walking farther away. Arietta started crying and whimpering silently.

"…Are you just gonna stand there and wait for Legretta and Largo to come here just to pick you up?" Sync turned his head.

"Huh?" Arietta's face brightened a little.

"..Or would you prefer letting me drag you all the way there?" He said.

"R-right… Thank you, Sync.." She smiled sweetly, Sync looked away, his cheeks with a shade of light pink.

"Hurry up." He called her. "Aww… Sync, you're so sweet. I didn't know you had a soft spot for annoying, gloomy, pink-haired girls." Anise teased.

"Shut the hell up, Anise." He growled. Arietta ran towards Sync, and went back together.

"Hmm…"

"What is it colonel?" Anise asked.

"This is just a theory…but, perhaps Sync may have an attachment to Arietta, just as his original has." Jade explained holding his chin.

"What do you mean? Like he carried over some 'things' the original had? ..Well, now that I think about it, the original Ion, was feared by the people before. But he had his good side too. And he was close with Gloomietta… So the Ion I knew got the original's good side, and Sync got the bad side?" Anise asked.

"Something like that." Jade replied.

"Huh. So maybe that's why." Guy held his chin.

"You know what I think? They're kind of cute together." Natalia said, locking her hands, wearing a wide smile.

"You think? you think about it, they ARE kind of cute together.." Guy said in awe.

"—But I'm still cuter." Anise blurted.

"Yeah, you're right. Tokunaga IS cute." Luke grinned, copying Jades usual mocking.

"Booo!!" Anise booed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**SIGH**. Well, even if Arietta found out Sync's appearance, she still doesn't know the truth." Legretta sighed.

"When are you planning to tell her?" Largo asked.

"..Not now. Ion recently died. It would be wrong to tell everything all at once." Legretta said with a dark expression.

"You're right…" Largo sighed.

"Syyync!! Give it back!!" Arietta whined. "The get it, I'm not running anymore, see?" Sync smirked.

"I can't reach it, stupid!!" Arietta said a matter-of-factly. "Then jump. Stupid." Sync smirked and seemed to be amused.

"Sync, knock it off." Largo sighed. "Tch. Fine." Sync dropped Arietta's doll. She caught it.

Arietta sticked her tongue out, as if she was taunting him. "You're lucky Largo's here, Gloomietta." Sync threatened.

"So?" she kept on taunting him. Sync's temper was short so.. yeah. He grabbed her arm, but since Largo was there, he grabbed Sync's arm. Sync let go of Arietta. This made Arietta laugh out loud.

But Legretta came and flicked Arietta's head. "Oww! That hurt!" And now Sync was the one laughing, but Largo did the same to Sync, causing both teenagers to whine.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!! I'm going to punish you two!!" Legretta raised her voice high, which caused Arietta to tremble and Sync to flinch. "Listen, don't scare the kids too much, you're traumatizing them." Largo sighed.

"Whatever, Largo, bring them to my room. Now!" Legretta demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Largo had no choice but to do so. "It's all your fault, Gloomietta!!" Sync murmured. "Mine?! You started it." She shot back. "Quiet!" Largo bumped their heads together. "Ouch! If you didn't have a thick skull, maybe this didn't hurt too much!" Sync mumbled. Arietta glared at him.

They entered Legretta's room. It was quiet, probably because of Legretta staring at them with bloodshot eyes.

"The punish that will be given to you is simple. I will leave the both of you in the Inista Marsh. You'll have to learn how to get along, got it?!" Legretta shouted.

"The Inista Marsh?! What the hell?! There's a freaking Behemoth there! There is NO WAY I'm going there!" Sync protested.

"Me neither, the last time we went there we came back severely injured—and there was six of us!" Arietta protested as well.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow—dawn. The mosters there aren't very active at night." Legretta ignored the both of them, which means that they have no option left.

"Legretta, are you sure?" Largo asked nervously. "Yes, if we were in the battlefield, we must learn to work together." She explained.

They boarded the ship in silence, and waited to arrive in the marsh. They didn't say a thing, that goes to show how Legretta can be scary when she's real pissed.

"I'll be back, in the meantime, wait quietly until we arrive." Legretta warned. She went outside and headed to the deck. Her footsteps quietly faded…

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" they blamed each other, glaring with bloodshot eyes.

"MY FAULT?! IT'S YOURS!!" They said in unison.

They both growled and glared at each other. "Humph, when we arrive at the Marsh, don't expect me to come when you get your butt kicked." Sync smirked.

Arietta flinched, in truth, even if she has fonic artes, she's still done for without her liger friends, "O-oh yeah? Wouldn't dream of it! Besides, I can still survive by avoiding fighting. I'll just use my fonic artes when I need to." She shot back.

"Heh. Fine by me, just don't go crying back to me." He smirked.

"As if!" She yelled. The door suddenly banged, "We're here!" Legretta announced.

Sync and Arietta quietly exited the ship. "I'll come back here at dawn." Legretta reminded.

(A/N: It's both a land ship and a ship… that can also board on water. The way to Inista Marsh is by land, so yeah—you get my point.)

Sync walked away, "Hey, Sync?" Arietta called. "..What?" he turned his head, facing her.

"Why are you still wearing your mask? I've seen your face already. And I know that it has something to do with me, the reason why you wore that." She looked on her feet.

"..The commandant gave this to me the time you joined the 6 God-Generals. And I'm still wearing it because you'll go all Ion on me again." He said with a bored tone.

"Just tell me already! Are you, or are you not related with Ion?!" Arietta demanded.

"What if I told you I was?" he wasn't looking at her. "Y-you are?" her eyes widened.

"Tch. I knew I shouldn't have told you. I also knew I shouldn't have shown you my face." He growled.

"Why?!" she yelled. "You know why!" he shot back, clutching his fists. "What?!"

"Ion." He said. One word. Ion. "Why? Do you hate him?" Arietta asked.

"..A lot." Sync replied. "Why?!" she asked.

"..Because, he's the reason I was born." Sync explained. "W-what? What do you mean he's the reason?" she asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Sync finished their Q and As and left Arietta confused.

"…" she stared at him as he got farther away. "Fine, be that way." She mumbled.

Arietta walked her way through the marsh, completely unaware of the presence behind her. She heard a loud cry behind her, "Awwwooooooooo!!" It was a wolf. "ah!" She managed to dodge it.

It charged at her, and tried to bite the hell out of her. She dodged it, but it ripped a portion of her sleeves, it bled. "ugh…" she grunted at the pain. She didn't have time to cast an arte, the wolf was too fast.

It glared at her and charged again. Only this time it jumped, Arietta closed her eyes, putting her hands on her head and trembled in fear.

(I'm done for..!) She thought.

(A/N: Until the next chapter! ^_^)


	2. Our Night Alone

_Arietta's POV._

'_I'm done for!' _

"Stone Dragon Ascent!"

I opened my eyes slowly. I saw the wolf fall. It's dead.

"…" I was still trembling in fear, I couldn't speak, looking at the wolf.

"Hey, you okay?" it was Sync. He kneeled and looked at me, clutching my doll.

I bit my lower lip, I was about to cry. "H-hey." Sync looked worried. Did he have to?

"I…" I was able to speak.. but not properly. Tears began to fall. I was relieved.

"I thought I was done for!" I cried, tears flowing, I was rubbing my eyes. "..Uhh." Sync was clueless. Huh. I wouldn't be surprised.

"S-stop crying already, you're making me feel guilty!!" Sync said nervously.

I couldn't stop crying and whimpering. "Sheesh, you can really be a crybaby sometimes." He scratched the back of his head. But that only made me cry more.

"I-I'm sorry!! Okay?! ..Aww, man. What am I gonna do with you?" He sighed.

He stood up and sat beside me, frowning. "Stop crying, will you?" he pleaded.

That made me calm down a little. "Thanks for coming back…" I mumbled.

"I-it's not like that. It would be a pain if you died here, Legretta would kill me." Sync sighed.

"Still, thank you." I smiled a little. "Come on already, if we stay here more monsters will attack us." He stood up, and so did I. I grunted at the pain on my arm, I kind of forgotten about that.

"Your arm's bleeding." Sync told me. "I know. I'll heal it." and so I did. It was no sweat, actually.

After healing my arm, we wandered in the marsh, finding somewhere we could rest.

"I'm tired…" I fell on my knees. "*sigh*, we still need to find somewhere we can rest without monsters popping out." He reminded me.

"I know. I'm really tired from all this walking." I whined. We were near a large lake, it was pretty deep. I heard noise coming from it.

SPLASH! There was this big monster that came out. "Ahh!" I shrieked.

"Crap!" Sync dodged it. It was really big. "Run!" Sync yelled.

I tried standing up, my feet still hurt but I managed to run. "Tch, this'll be a piece of cake." Sync grinned. He looked so cool with his moves. This was the first time I saw him in action.

"Cyclone Blaze!" he attacked it with a fire Arcane Arte, and it worked. I stood still there and watched in awe. But then another one came out. I gasped. And also, I thought, just when Sync was fighting, instead of casting I stood still there, I'm so stupid!

"Arietta!" Sync yelled. Luckily, he beat the first one. Fear got the best of me, I was standing still there. It was about to attack me, I closed my eyes. My heart beat got faster.

"Dammit!" Sync cursed, I opened my eyes, Sync blocked the attack. But he got hit instead. "S-sync..!" my word shaken by fear.

Just when it was about to hit again, it suddenly went out of control. It was banging it's head on the floor again and again.

"Serves you right." Sync muttered. "W-what did you do?" I asked. "It's a kind of Daathic Arte." He replied. _'A Daathic Arte? Isn't that something… Only Fon Masters could do?'_

It ran back towards the lake. It was still growling, it pulled me into the lake with it. Sync got my hand but the monster was too strong. It pulled the both of us in. The monster still got a hold of me. Sync did an arte, then I couldn't feel it's grip anymore.

I couldn't breathe anymore. I inhaled water, it hurt my head. I closed my eyes, one step closer to being unconscious. But then I felt something touch my lips and held me. I opened my eyes, only to see another ones'. They were emerald green, and they had a gentle touch.

We reached the surface. I breathed heavily. I was soaking wet. "*huff* *huff* That was close…" it was Sync. Wait… Sync was the one who…

I touched my lips, and blushed madly.

"U-umm.. th-thank you.." I said, looking away. "..Huh? O-oh! ..y-yeah." He looked away from my gaze, blushing.

"C'mon. Let's go." He said, standing up. "Y-yeah…" I blushed too.

Fortunately, we found a small cave. It was night, so the monsters weren't active.

The both of us removed pieces of our clothes. I was left with just my dress. A simple black dress that's usually under the main articles of my clothes.

Sync was wearing a black shirt the shorts he wore before his pants. Our shoes were soaking wet as well, so we removed it. My legs were exposed too much, I wanted my doll but it was also wet. But at least I wore short… shorts under.

I sat beside Sync, he looked away. I took the pleasure by seeing him blush. "So umm.. thank you, for earlier." I spoke.

"Y-yeah. Sure." He was still looking away from me. "And… You used… Daathic Artes earlier?" I asked. "…" he didn't speak. "Sync… Answer me. Please." I pleaded.

"Isn't it pretty obvious? My face, my voice, Daathic Artes… I'm just a replica!" He raised his voice.

"A replica… of Ion?" I asked. "Yeah, so please. I don't wanna talk about it now, because if I do, I'm afraid to make you cry again." He hid his eyes with his bangs.  
_'Afraid to make me cry?' _I thought.

"Okay.. But promise me you'll tell me later?" I pleaded. "Yeah.." he looked sad.

I place my hand on his back. "Ow!" he grunted. "Huh? Oh yeah! I'm so sorry. I forgot about that…" I said.

"It's okay." He reassured me. "I'll heal it. But I have to look at it first." I said.

"It'll heal." He smiled at me. It was… unusual. Because he looked sweet.

"No. I'll heal it. Let me take a look." I pushed. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Uh huh. I'm worried about you." I smiled. "..you do?" he tilted his head. It may seem weird, but I thought it was cute. "Of course I do, stupid!" I giggled.

(A/N: Yeah, Arietta, you said that on "A twist of Fate" too. LOL.)

"Now, let me see it." I said. "Oh, yeah." Sync removed his shirt, I tried as hard as I could not to blush, and…not to drool. Arietta! Snap out of it!! .

"It looks bad. But, don't worry I can heal it." I smiled a reassuring smile.

I started casting Heal. "..Owww!" Sync grunted. "S-sync." I was worried. "Keep going." He mumbled.

I held his hand. He and I blushed. "H-hold on. It's almost done." I told him. "Y-yeah…" he hid his blush with his bangs.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked. "You know, you could really stand wearing a longer dress." He looked away.

I blushed. I stretched my dress longer. "H-hey, my clothes all wet, you know. And also, I'm wearing SHORTS under." I informed him. "Yeah,** short** shorts." He scoffed.

He chuckled.

"There, all done." I said. "Thanks." He smiled sweetly. He wore his shirt back on.

We both yawned. "I'm sleepy." I said, scratching my eye. Sync chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "Whaat?" I whined. "Nothing! hah hah. We should sleep now." He chuckled.

"..Wake me up later." I said. "Sure." He replied.

With that, I laid down and closed my eyes. I slept well.

(A/N: Aww. Try your best not drooling Arietta, okay? LOL! Sync was completely clueless. Onto the next chappie!)


	3. Conversation in The Marsh

**Sync's POV.**

*late night*

_She sleeps soundly. This put a faint smile on my face. 'Wake me up later, okay?' is what she said to me. _

_Huh. She sure squirms a lot. Cute. Adorable. I wanted to get these unwanted thoughts out of my mind; I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…_

_Hah hah. _

"..Ion." Arietta mumbled. This made me flinch. Ion. Why..? Whenever she says Ion's name, this only makes me angrier. I... I've never been this angry at him. All these curses come out of my head all of a sudden…

'_I hope you burn in hell.'_

'_Die. Die. Die!'_

'_Damn you, I hope you rot in there.'_

I hated everything. I hate the Score. I hate Ion. I hate myself. But why can't I bring myself to hate **HER**?

"..Sync."

"Huh?!" I flinched again. "...She's asleep." Why'd she call me? Tch… It's not like I care. R-right..?

Gah!! I have to snap out of this. Well… It's pretty late… I'll just go to sleep instead.

I closed my eyes. I thought of what happened earlier…

I… kissed her. Well, basically it's 'cause she was out of breath. But…

I was too tired to argue with myself. I fell asleep…

**Arietta's POV. **

"..ngh." I woke up. It was still before dawn "Humph, I told you to wake me up, and now **YOU'RE **asleep. Well, it's still not dawn anyway…" I mumbled. Well, he is kind of cute when he sleeps. He looks so peaceful.

He sleeps like a baby. This made me giggle. I leaned closer to him. I couldn't help but put my hand on his cheek. I stroked his cheek with my thumb gently. I really had no idea what I was doing now, but I liked it.

I really, really wanted to hug him. He was really cute when he sleeps, aside from being clueless. He was really cute and adorable. I didn't know why I was even thinking of him that way. And the weirdest part was… I didn't even bother thinking about Ion.

When I was reassigned that time, I was really frustrated and sad. But when I saw Anise and Ion. They seemed really close. Like they were meant for each other. I used to get really mad just thinking about it. But.. I wonder why I'm not mad now… I… don't know.

I went moved away from Sync, I was getting sleepy again. I went back to sleep.

Before going back to sleep, I swore I saw a smirk… Maybe it's just my imagination. I was too tired.

**Sync's POV.**

'_She seriously didn't think I was asleep, did she?'_ Heh.

I put a hand on my cheek. The way she touched my face, it felt good. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I glanced at a sleeping Arietta. I grinned.

I waited for dawn. My clothes were already dry, so I put them on. I noticed Arietta's… thing._ 'What the hell is this? If you ask me, Tokunaga's better than this… thing.' _Oh yeah. I had to wake her up.

"Hey, Arietta… Wake up. C'mon, it's almost dawn. Aaarieeetta…." She's so hard to wake up. I raised my voice already, nothing. So yeah, I poked her head.

"Oow!! That hurt!" she whined. I chuckled. "..Oh, you woke me up. Thanks." She said.

I chuckled again. "Whaaaat?" she whined. "You don't know how hard I went through waking you up, I had to poke your head so hard."

"I was tired from yesterday, okay?" she sighed. "Hurry up. I'll wait outside." I said turning back.

"Okay." She replied. While waiting, Legretta and the others arrived. "..Took you long enough." I said impatiently.

"I'm glad you're okay." Legretta said. "Where's Arietta?" Largo asked. "I'm here!" She answered, coming out. Okay, that… thing's really freaking me out now.

Behind Largo was Asch and Dist. "Huh. So you were punished? And when I thought you and Arietta ran away." Asch smirked.

"..Sounds something only you and Natalia would do." I retorted. The others chuckled; Legretta put her hand on her mouth, refusing to give in to the laughter.

"And Sync, where's your mask?" Dist asked. "How was it here overnight in the Marsh?" Largo cut in.

"…Nothing special." I smirked. "Hey." Dist was left in the dark again. "Where's your mask?" Legretta asked. "Hey! I asked first!" Dist butted in, but naturally we left him out.

"Huh? My mask..? It got lost when me and Arietta were pulled by this monster in the lake." I replied. "Sync…" Legretta mumbled. "I told her." I looked away from their gaze. "Huh? You told her? More importantly, are you okay with that Arietta?" Asch asked with a worried expression.

"Um… Yeah." She said looking away. "And? He's practically Ion you know." Asch reminded her. That's right. I'm practically him. But… "No he's not. He's Sync. They may share the same face, but he's Sync." She replied with a hint of anger. My eyes widened. I'm myself? "You're right, he's himself." Legretta smiled.

"Besides, I like him better when he's Sync." She said. "Ohooo." Asch held his chin and smirked. "W-what?" she asked nervously. "You, like him?" Asch grinned. "H-huh? I didn't mean like LIKE. I mean I just… umm.." she couldn't find an excuse. I looked away.

"Well, technically, Ion's kind of… feminine in ways, so yeah. Sync's better being Sync." She said. I tried as hard not to laugh. "And you love him don't you?" I tried not laughing. Legretta and the others tried not to, too.

"Yeah, you got a point, when you try and compare Sync and Ion, well… How do I put this, Ion looks like a girl. Even if Sync and Ion have the same face, you can totally tell Sync's a guy, but when I first met the Fon Master, I thought he's a she. Oh yeah, and his voice… It's so high-pitched." Asch tried not to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but Sync's voice isn't like that." Largo added. "Personally, out of all the Ions I've seen, Sync's the best. And the Ions I've seen look weak, no offense. But just look at Sync." Legretta said, in her opinion.

"Well… Ion may look like a girl but—" Arietta was cut off. "Oh my, you think so too? Even if he IS a boy, but looks like a girl, you fell for him? So what are you? A lesbian?" Dist asked.

"How vulgar!" Arietta shouted. "Yeah, even I thought it was vulgar." Legretta said. "Humph! That's because you always leave me in the dark." Dist shot back.

"Back to the topic, --" Asch was cut off by Dist. "By the way, the female soldiers in the HQ think Sync's… "Hot"." Dist said a matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?!" We all said in unison. "I just heard them, okay?" Dist retorted. "Yes. I **have **seen the other female stalking him." Largo held his chin. "Gaah!! Stop it already, it's sickening." I shouted.

"I can't stand it anymore!" I honestly couldn't take it. "By the way, you told us before, the both of you fell into the lake?" Asch asked. "..Y-yeah, why?" I asked nervously. "How did it happen?" he asked.

"Um, well I was pulled by the monster, and Sync grabbed me, but the monster was too strong, so the both of us fell." Arietta explained. "Hmm.. If you say it like that, you must've been the first one who fell, followed by Sync. And.. How long were you there?" he asked.

"..I dunno." I answered. "What I'm really asking is, did you have to do CPR or something?" Asch smirked.

Arietta and I glanced at each other. The both of us blushed. "Oh.. Oho!! So you did it?! You kissed her?!" Legretta squealed. "Oh my." Asch covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "N-no way!! There is no way I did CPR!" I blushed madly. "..A-and shouldn't we go back already?! We've been here in the marsh, talking about unnecessary things! We can be attacked anytime." Arietta added.

"Hoookaaayyy. If you say so." Largo scoffed. "Maybe this punishment was really worth it after all." Legretta said happily. _'Yeah… Maybe.'_ I thought. We boarded up the ship, I noticed some female soldiers staring. Ugh… Disgusting. I needed time alone, so I went to the deck. "Hey." Someone called me. I turned my back and saw Arietta. "You promised to tell me." She looked serious.

"What was it again?" I asked. "The reason you were born, I want to know. But it's not as if I don't like you existing, okay? I just… wanna know." she looked away. I walked closer to her and put a finger on her forehead. Heh. She thought I was going to poke her again. But actually.. I was going to trace the name of Ion. I started writing his name with my thumb.

I… O… N… "W-what about Ion?" she asked. "The Score dictated he was going to die, so I was born. No... WE were born." I explained. "We?" she asked. "The Ion that read the seventh Score. He was a replica too." I looked away. "W-what? What do you mean?!" she was shaking.

"The original died two years ago. The replica Ion who recently died was replicated again." I explained; I tried my best not to sound mad, I hated mentioning his name.

"..What?! Ion died two years ago..?" she bit her lower lip and tears were forming. But she continued, "..The replica of Ion was replicated, again?"

"Yeah. Anise named him Florian." I said. "Innocent One…?" She mumbled. "So now that I've answered your question, can you leave me alone now?" I sounded bored. "Huh? Wait, one last question. Was I the only one who didn't know?" she asked with pleading eyes. "Y-yeah. But it was because the Commandant knew you'd kill yourself if you found out about the truth." I tried not to look at her.

"..I'm not like that. I would've gotten over him." She sternly said. "What? You would've gotten over him? Arietta, I know you. You wouldn't have gotten over him." I scoffed. "No, really. I would have, though it wasn't going to be easy." She looked at her feet. She sounded lifeless.

"Gloomietta." I poked her head. "Huh? H-hey! That's not nice!" she pouted. I chuckled. "Huh. Now I know which buttons to push." I smirked. "Whaat?!" she whined. "That's why Anise calls you gloomy. You know, you look better when you're smiling." I unconsciously blurted.

"You think so?" She was smiling now, blushing a light pink. I hid my blush with my bangs.. "Uh.. yeah. I mean no one looks good gloomy." I said nervously. She giggled. She looked so.. beautiful. Gah! Sync, snap out of it!

"Nice conversation." Asch scoffed. "Why are YOU here?" I said, bored. "Oh, you want me to leave the both of you alone? Okay." He smirked. "Dammit you're so annoying!" I yelled.

"Hah hah. I'm kidding! Legretta wanted me to call you, we have a new assignment." Asch wasn't kidding now.

"Fine." I walked past him. Arietta sighed. Then the both of them followed me.

I wonder what we have to do again…

(A/N: Yeah, their conversation in the Marsh was pretty long, and what surprises me, not a single monster attacked them. LOL. Onto the next chapter.)


	4. What A Day

**Arietta's POV.**

By the time we arrived the HQ, we immediately went to the meeting room. Legretta said we were going to do something. We all sat and listened.

"Okay, so all we have to do is spread the word about the New Order of Lorelei and about Mohs being the Fon Master. We split into 3 teams, I'll go with Largo, Asch, you go with Dist, and Sync you go with Arietta." Legretta explained.

"Why do I have to go with Dist?!" Asch protested. "Because, I can't trust Sync with Dist, you know what happened the last time the both of them were together." Legretta sighed.

"Yeah, I should totally do that again." Sync burst out laughing. "That wasn't funny!" Dist yelled. "Oh, it was. Right, Saphir? Don't you want to be with Jade?" Sync laughed, all of us were laughing as well. "Argh! Just you wait! I'm writing this down on my Revenge Journal!" Dist stormed out of the room. Hah hah.

"See? That's why." Legretta sighed. "Uh huh. So you put him with Arietta when she could always go with me or Largo." Asch smirked. "What can I say?" Legretta smiled.

"Oh. I get it." Largo grinned. "Hah hah, very funny!" Sync said sarcastically.

I looked away from them. "Anyways, Largo and I will go to Daath, Asch and Dist will go to Belkend, and Sync and Arietta, you go to Chesedonia." Legretta assigned us.

"Tch. Whatever, I'll just go rip pages from Dist's Revenge Journal." Asch shrugged.

"Nice one." Sync laughed. "Yeah. I know, right?" Asch laughed too. "Boys will be boys." Legretta sighed. "I have to go now, wouldn't wanna waste time." Asch said.

"We should be going, too." Legretta called.

"Yes." Largo replied. The others went ahead of us. "What's wrong?" Sync asked. "Huh? Oh… it's nothing." I responded. "You sure? You don't look okay." he looked worried. "I am, really." I smiled. "Then let's go." He smiled back. I nodded my head.

**Sync's POV.**

I wonder what's wrong… Arietta's been awfully quiet. But I kept my mouth shut, besides; I wouldn't know what to say to her.

"We're here. So all we gotta do is spread the word, right?" I asked. She simply nodded. "Hey, are you really sure you're alright?" I asked, she didn't really look okay.

"Huh? Well, I mean…Do you thing I'm just a nuisance?" She asked biting her lower lip. Cute. Not again, unwanted thoughts are popping out of my head again. Cute, adorable, sweet.

"Huh? No you're not. Why would you think that?" I said gently. (But not the same feminine voice Ion has.) "Oh… That's a relief..." She sighed. "Why'd you think that?" I pushed. "H-huh? Well… Shouldn't we do our work now?" She snapped. "Nice one, changing the subject, huh? I'll let this slip for now." I grinned. She slightly blushed.

We did what we were told you, it was a pain. "Hello." This girl just pops out. "Huh?" I asked. "Hey. Aren't you Sync?" She asked. "Uh… yeah." I tried finding an opening so that I could go away.

"You're so cute!" She squealed. "okaaayyy.." Just when I was about to leave another one comes out and grabs my hand. "Oh my! You ARE cuter without your mask. Though you're kinda familiar, too." She squealed. They were really getting on my nerves now.

"Sync!" Arietta called. "Arietta, help me, they're killing me." I pleaded. "Huh? And who are YOU?!" Arietta was mad at the two females. "Arietta? Arietta the Wild?"

"Yeah, that's me. Now let go of him." Arietta looked pissed. "Who died and made you boss?!" the two females were making fun of her. Uh Oh, they did it now. Arietta whistled and ligers came out. I sighed. "Ahh! Y-you're crazy!" then the both of them ran away like idiots. Pfffft…

"I can't stand people like them. Flirting, they're disgusting and annoying." She looked frustrated. "Tell me about it." I sighed. "You, too." She pouted. "What'd I do?!" I complained. "You could've pushed them away!" she raised her voice. "Arietta, no matter how annoying or disgusting they are, they're still civilians, and also, they're females." I sighed.

"Humph." She crossed her arm and pouted. "..Why are you so mad, anyway?" I smirked. "H-huh? I-it's because you were busy doing something else rather than doing what you're supposed to." She said. "uh huh." I smirked. "W-what?" she asked. I chuckled. "Nothing. Never mind. Let's take a break." I poked her forehead. "Owww.." She whined.

I sat on a bench. But Arietta stood and petting her liger friends. I felt something tug from behind me. But I didn't bother to look.

When I stood up, both of my arms was held back, I almost fell but I kept my balance.

"Sync..!" Great, just great. It was Anise. I looked at the back. It really felt hot. "A-a-arietta!! What the hell!?!?" my face was red. She was wrapped around the rings I usually wear on both my arms.

(A/N: You know? that thing that usually hangs from the both of his arms, that orange string thingies with a ring on the end of it…?)

"I-I'm sorry!! My friends were playing with it then I got caught in. SORRY!" she cried.

"..Smooth move, Sync." Guy grinned. Anise put a hand on her mouth. "Sync! I didn't know you were such a perv!" she smirked. "I-I didn't! It was her ligers!" I yelled. __

"Sorry…" Arietta sighed. "Hah hah. This is the first time I've seen Sync like this." Luke laughed heartily. "Yes." Tear smiled. "Sync's a perv!" Anise yelled laughing. "Now, now Anise, you shouldn't be dirty minded, as Fon Master Guardian, you should know better." Jade mocked. "Hey!" Anise pouted, ugh, and she thinks she's cute. Arietta looks way cuter. Wait, did I just..?

"I guess we should help." Natalia sighed. "Yeah, they aren't doing anything anyway." Luke replied.

Tear and Natalia helped Arietta out. I rubbed my arms from the tingling sensation. "Wait a sec, Sync. You aren't wearing your mask anymore." Anise said. "Arietta knows already." I didn't look at her. "Aaaaanise!" There was a figure behind Anise. "..Florian, are you finished playing?" Anise said kindly. "Yes, I am. It was fun, we should play together Anise." Florian replied with that usually high-pitched voice Ion had.

"This is Florian?" Arietta asked. "Yes. Florian, go say hi." Anise smiled at him. But Florian hid behind Anise. He shook his head. He looked scared.

"…" We didn't say a thing. "Florian!" Anise scolded him. "It's okay." Arietta smiled. "Florian, go ahead in the inn with Mieu." Anise smiled. "Okay." He still hid behind her and then went ahead with their cheagle.

I didn't talk. "Sync?" she tilted her head. "Huh?" I snapped. She just smiled. Florian didn't seem to bother her. Did she… really get over him? I looked away, but this made her giggle. Anise glanced at the both of us.

"I'm happy you two are growing closer." Anise smirked. "So..?" Arietta sounded uninterested. "Okay, that just sounded annoying." Anise snapped. I sighed and scratched the back of my head, while the both of them argued, Luke and Guy pulled me.

"H-hey!" I yelled. They grinned. "W-what?" I asked nervously. "So, what do you think of Arietta?" Luke smirked. "What's with you all of a sudden?" I asked impatiently, I was avoiding the question. "Yeah, do you think she's cute?" Guy added. "W-what's with the both of you?!" I sounded impatient and walked past them.

"Arietta! Let's go already." I called. "Huh? Oh. Okay." She said. She followed me. We headed for the inn. "Hey! Why don't we go together? We're heading for the inn too." Anise called. I groaned. Arietta giggled. "What?" I asked, unconsciously tilting my head a bit. She smiled sweetly and then laughed. "Nothing."

We went together with Luke and the others. I tried avoiding them and speeding my pace a bit. "What's wrong, Sync?" Luke asked me. "Nothing." I looked away.

I was relieved when we arrived at the inn. Luke and the others went ahead to their rooms. "There are two of you?" the attendant asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Hmm.. W-well, God-General Asch asked me to give this to you. You already have reserved rooms upstairs." She gave me a piece of folded paper. "Um.. Thanks? I guess.." I said.

We were outside of our room, I unfolded the paper and read it. "…" I was speechless.

"..Asch.. NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT, YOU BASTARD!!" I raised my voice too high, the other people were staring, but I was too mad to even care.

"W-what's the matter?" Arietta asked. "Open the door, and see for yourself." I growled. "O-okay?" she replied nervously. ////.

"ASCH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" Arietta was just as pissed as I was. Everybody just stared, but we were so pissed off.

"We can't switch rooms now…" Arietta's expression darkened. "Yeah… One bed. Great, just great." I said sarcastically. We went inside the room. "SIGH, Guess I'll sleep on the floor." I sighed. "Huh? Are you sure?" she asked. "Well, yeah. You can't expect me to…sleep… with you." I looked away.

"But this bed's pretty big anyway. We'll just sleep on the opposite sides on the edge of the bed.. A-and it's not like SOMETHING'S going to happen, it's just one night, r-right?" she suggested.

"I…guess? Just place a pillow between us, 'kay?" I agreed. "..And don't tell this to anyone. Ever." I warned her. "Why would I tell anyway?" she replied. "Huh. Good point."

I sat on the bed; we were on the opposite sides of the bed, with a pillow in the middle. She went in the bathroom first.

I removed my jacket first, leaving me with my black shirt and pants. I went to bed and faced the other side. When she went out of the bathroom, she was only wearing her black dress. The same one she wore in the marsh. "I wore longer shorts now, happy?" she said.

"A centimeter long." I scoffed. "Still counts!" she pouted. She went to bed too. The both of us were on the edge of the opposite sides of the bed, not facing each other. The lights were off. But there was still the moonlight. I really can't believe this is happening right now.

As long as nothing happens, I'm relieved. I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

Just as nothing happens…

(A/N: Holy vegetables, I can't believe I made them sleep together! But, don't worry. Strictly no lemon in here, got it? Nothing will happen, I assure you. Until the next chapter! Oh and in case you're wondering what Asch wrote, it's this one)

_Dear Sync and Arietta,_

_I thought I'd do a little somethin' something here._

_Hope you like the one-bed bedroom!_

_Oh, and you can't switch rooms or order for another bed anymore._

_P.S., Think of this as a gift for all your hard work._

_Hope you enjoy it there._

_But, don't get TOO wild. Behave now, mmkay?_

_Someday, you'll thank me for this._

_-Asch the Bloody-_


	5. lalala

It was morning, the sun was shining. Sync slowly opened his eyes. It took a while to fill in. His face was burning red. Arietta had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face centimeters away. Arietta's eyes slowly opened. They were eye to eye now.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sync had his back immediately stuck on the wall, out of the bed; his reaction was like Guy's.

"W-what the?" Arietta had one hand on her mouth, blushing madly. "I-I'm so sorry, I thought you were a pillow…" She bit her lower lip and looked away. _'She is so deadly.'_ Sync thought, still red.

"I-it's fine." Sync looked away.

**Arietta's POV.**

'_Stupid… stupid… stupid… Arietta, you dumbie!' _ I kept on cursing myself mentally.

We went out of the inn, neither of us speaking to each other. "Hey guys." Luke called. Te both of us flinched. "Huh? Did I say something?" Luke was confused.

"N-nothing! Absolutely nothing!!" Sync responded nervously. "Y-yeah, nothing! Oh, look at the time! Let's go already!" I was hesitating. "Y-yeeaah! S-so see you later!" Sync added.

"My, my. You two are both naughty kids." Jade scoffed. The both of us flinched again.

"What are you talking about, Colonel?" Anise asked.

"Hey! Finally, I found you two!" It was Asch. The both of us glared at Asch. But he only smirked, "So, did you have fun in the--" The both of us immediately ran and cover Asch's mouth shut.

"Shut the hell up, you red-headed bastard." Sync was mad, and so was I. "Yeah Asch, that wasn't really very nice of you." I was sounded frustrated, but didn't feel frustrated. I don't know why I don't feel mad when I'm supposed to.

"Huh?? I don't understand. What're you talking about?" Luke asked. "Asch!" Natalia called.

"Oh, hey Asch. Your Cinderella's calling." Sync teased. I giggled. "Shut up!" Asch growled. "..Or I'll tell them." Asch warned. "Oh yeah? Well I'll tell Natalia what you did—" Sync shot back. "Shut up! I won't tell anymore!" Asch said in defeat.

"Anyway, let's go. Largo and the others are waiting." Asch said. "Yeah." Sync answered.

"What're we going to do now?" I asked. "Well, the Commandant hasn't ordered anything yet. And he hasn't fully recovered yet. Maybe a month? We'll just train before the destroying Lorelei." Legretta explained.

"We could enjoy our last month together, not as 6 God-Generals, but as family." Largo smiled.

"Yeah." Asch replied. "And Asch, if you DO side with Luke and the others, know that we will not hold back." Largo added.

"Y-yeah..." Asch looked away. "Let's go back already." Sync cut in. "Yes, we should be going now." Legretta agreed. We headed back 'home' by foot. "So, how'd you like the present I gave the both of you?" Asch smirked.

"I hated it." Sync growled. "Me too." I looked away.

"Huh? …Asch, what did you do?" Legretta asked in confusion. "The room I reserved for them only had one bed." Then he burst out laughing.

"Oh my." Largo and Legretta put their hand on their mouth. "O-obviously, I slept on the floor." Sync snapped.

"Oh. That was sweet of you Sync." Legretta smiled. "W-whatever." Sync looked away. "Really? Then why do the both of you look sweaty and guilty?" Asch smirked.

This made the both of us flinched. "H-hey Dist! Asch ripped your Revenge Journal the other day!" I quickly changed the subject. "What?! I'll put this on my Revenge Journal!" Dist replied angrily. "That's just it, stupid! He ripped it to pieces! You. CAN'T. WRITE. ANYMORE. Get it?!" Sync emphasized.

"*gaaaaaasp* I hate you, Asch! I'll buy a new Revenge Journal and put you on my number one Revenge list!" Dist growled.

We all burst out laughing. "Typical Dist." I muttered. "Hey, don't tell you-know-what to anyone, okay?" Sync whispered. "Not in a million years." I assured him. "Good." He sighed in relief.

"Okay, weird! Weird! You fight with each other before, you already talk to each other but now you walk together??" Asch smirked.

"…" Sync glared at him. "Asch, stop teasing them." Legretta scolded Asch. "Make me." Asch laughed, then Legretta glared at him. "…Fine!" Asch said in defeat.

We burst out laughing. "Serves you right!" Dist laughed.

By the time Asch chased Dist we already arrived. Largo put a hand on my shoulder. "You're duel with Anise will be next two weeks, right?" Largo asked. "Huh? Oh.. right." I looked away.

I didn't feel like dueling her anymore. I'm still mad at her for killing mommy, but…

"You can always back out you know." Largo sighed. "No. it's okay. I'm dueling her." I replied.

Sync glanced at me. I smiled, but then he looked away. I giggled. The others went ahead, so I thought that…

"Hey, Sync. I'm going out for a walk, can you… come with me?" I looked on my feet.

"Huh? S-sure.." he replied nervously.

So we went for a walk…

(A/N: Very short chapter, I know. Until the next one.)


	6. Standing in the Rain

**Arietta's POV.**

We walked farther and farther away from the Cathedral, from the HQ.

"So…" I spoke up. "So?" Sync smiled. My heart skipped a beat. We were together now, but I know we've been also alone together the past few days, but because we were in a mission, this time we're just.. Well… alone, together, without anybody ordering us.

"Well… You're different from what I saw you before." I trailed off. "Different… How? Like not wearing my mask anymore?" he grinned. "No! It's not that! And it doesn't involve Ion." I replied.

"Oh. I thought there was going to be an Ion." He chuckled. "I've… gotten over him already." I sighed. "No kidding?" he asked looking at me with a curious face.

"I'm not kidding!" I shot back with a playful tone. He just smirked at me. "So who's it this time? Florian?"

"Huh? No way. He clearly belongs to Anise." I sighed. "Aww, are you jealous? Anyway, you always have the original Ion." He reminded me.

"Huh?" I was confused. "That time he was about to die, was the time he realized he liked you." He looked away.

"It's too late now." I said. "Shouldn't you be happy?" he asked. "He saw me as a pet." I sighed. He didn't say anything. "That's how I felt." He looked away, smiling sadly.

"Huh?" I was confused. "When everybody saw me as Ion." He bit his lower lip.

"Sync…" I trailed off. "Everybody, but me." I smiled brightly. He looked at me. "Thanks, I guess." He looked down. "Tell me…" he continued. "H-huh?"

"Just tell me now, you saw me as Ion before?" he asked straight-forward.

"I-I…" I was hesitating. "Just tell the truth, I won't be mad." He smiled gently.

"I did… Before. But I don't now." I looked down. "Just as I thought. And hey, I didn't get mad, see?" he smiled.

I smiled back. We looked at each other for some time. His emerald-green eyes clashed with my crimson red eyes for a split second, he looked away.

"Shouldn't we go now?" He broke the silence. "Um.. Can we… stay here for a while? Just.. the two of us?" I blushed, my arm at the back, while the opposite hand was on my chin.

He also blushed. "I-I guess…" he scratched the back of his head. We sat under the shade of a tree. We talked about different things. Like about our past or something.

"What do you… think about Anise?" I asked. "Huh? Anise? I dunno. Annoying?" he replied. I giggled. "Not that, I need an honest answer." I pushed.

"How do I put this… Annoying." He sighed. "hah hah. Okay." I laughed. "Why are you asking me this? He smirked. "Just asking." I looked away. "Oookaaay." He played.

A drop of water fell on my cheek. I wiped it, "It's raining!" I yelled. I rained harder. "W-what the--!" we stood up and ran for it. Sync held my hand while running, "Hurry up!" I tightened my grip on his hand.

We were laughing AND soaking wet. But I didn't care, I was with him. By the time we arrived, our clothes were really wet.

We opened the door with a bang, and we were still laughing our butts off.

"Whoa! What the hell happened?" Asch snapped. "We got caught in by the rain." I was still laughing, and so was Sync.

I saw Legretta and Largo glancing at each other then smiled gently at us. "Aww, young love." Asch teased. "Shut up, moody girl!" Sync yelled, I only laughed harder. Sync started laughing again and so was Legretta and Largo.

"H-hey! I am not--!" despite Asch's anger, he joined us, laughing his butt off.

"Heh heh, this is going to be a month to remember." Largo laughed heartily.

'_Yes, it will be.'_ I watched Sync and Asch wrestling each other playfully, this made me smile. I haven't seen Sync like this. And I really liked it. I wish there was no Score, no problems, no God-Generals… Just us. I smiled at him.

"Humph. I bought a new Revenge Journal, now I can write--!" Dist's RJ was snatched by Sync, as Dist chased Sync, Sync passed it to Asch, then Asch ripped the pages. AGAIN.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Dist yelled. "Hey, you still have some pages left." Asch laughed.

And so did the rest of us. "Who's up for a picnic tomorrow?" Largo asked. "We are!" we all yelled in unison.

Then Largo hugged all of us, crushing me and Sync. Asch and Legretta didn't have much problems, but I didn't care because when he hugged us, I was close to Sync. We were in for a surprise, Largo carried all of us. "H-hey! Put me back on my chair dammit!" Dist yelled.

I was being crushed, but it didn't matter, we were happy. We were one big, happy family.

Legretta and Asch were on the sides, while me, Sync and Dist were in the center. Largo hugged us harder, my face was inches away, but when Largo hugged even harder.. I closed my eyes and touched my lips on… I opened my eyes, to see that… I was kissing Dist's cheek, and the his other cheek was touched by Sync's lips. I didn't know why, but I was really mad at Dist, he just HAD to block the way!

Finally, Largo let go and laughed, leaving us breathless. We sat on the floor. Breathing heavily, "Look! I'm wet, thanks to Arietta and Sync!" Dist got on his chair then stormed out of the room. The others were wet too.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Sync chuckled. "We need to change now." Legretta smiled. We went back to our rooms. I went with Sync, since our rooms weren't that far anyway. "Weeeird! Now, you go together to your rooms?" Asch smirked. "Shut up." Sync growled. I giggled.

Asch went back to his room. On our way to our rooms, "Thanks." I blurted, "For what?" he smiled. "For today. I loved this day." I smiled brightly. He looked away. "Me too." He smiled.

My room was already ahead. "Well, 'night." Sync opened the door to his room. "Goodnight." I smiled sweetly. He blushed, and I loved it whenever he does.

I went on to my room. I remember that I still have a duel. What if I…

(A/N: Onto the next chapter!)


	7. In front of me

"Largo!! I've decided--!" Arietta rushed to tell Largo… "What have you decided?" Largo chuckled. "I've decided not to duel Anise!" Arietta smiled widely. Largo's jaws dropped.

"But I already told them to go to… Oh well. I guess this is a good thing." Largo sighed. "Yeah, I'll just go to Cheagle Woods and explain everything to her." She still smiled.

"Hah hah, okay okay. It's just, what made you decide not to duel her anymore?" Largo held his chin.

"Well, technically, Luke and the commandant's sister were the ones who killed mommy, so umm, we can settle it on Eldrant and--" Arietta was cut off by Largo.

"What about the Fon Master?" Largo looked at her seriously. "Huh? The Fon Master? U-umm.. Well, wasn't Mohs the one who forced Ion?" Arietta looked on her feet, she was panicking. Largo raised a brow, "Yes, but. Why are you speaking as if you have gotten over him?"

"Well, I DID. But not entirely of course." She looked away from his gaze and laughed nervously. "**SIGH,** if you say so." Largo sighed in defeat.

Arietta smiled sheepishly. "Oh, then can you fix my doll?"

"**SIGH**. Again? Seriously…" Largo stood up and got some stuff, Arietta was following him. While Largo was fixing Arietta's doll… "Huh. I never knew something like this can happen once you find someone else." The light bulb lit up, and Largo's eyes widened.

"You found someone else..!!" Largo stared at Arietta. "W-what?! N-no way! Y-you're crazy!!" Arietta wasn't talking straight. Obviously, Largo hit the nail. Arietta the Wild fell for someone else.

"No I didn't!! I didn't!!" Arietta yelled, her face was slowly turning red. "Oh I know you did." Largo pushed, wearing a wide grin. "Nuh uh!" Arietta pouted. "Uh huh!" Largo pushed, he was still grinning. They continued on their bickering until…

"What's all this fuss about?" Arietta and Largo stopped to see a certain green-haired boy.

"Well, Arietta here's fallen for somebody else." Largo grinned. "Th-that's not true!!"

Sync's eyes widened a bit. "That so? Who?" he didn't seem happy about it. "That's the question, we don't know yet." Largo sighed. "N-no! Sync, you can't believe Largo!" Arietta snapped. "Well, Sync… Wait a minute… Huh. Sync." Largo grinned widely. "Sync…" he repeated, still grinning. "What?" Sync tilted his head unconsciously.

'_Crap! Not now! Don't do those cute faces in front of me now!'_ Arietta was blushing.

"Hah hah. Forget I said anything." Largo laughed heartily then went on his way.

"I don't get it…" Sync made a face, which Arietta thought was adorably cute. "Forget what he said." Arietta laughed nervously.

"So, who do you like?" Sync pushed. "…in front of me." Arietta mumbled. "Huh? What'd you say?" Sync snapped. "Nothing!" Arietta giggled.

"You're not telling me something." Sync frowned. "Hah hah, umm.. Favor?" Arietta bit her lower lip. "What..?" Sync smiled this time. "Can you come with me in the forest? Where my brothers and sisters are? I wanna visit them…" Arietta looked outside the window. "Okay..? But why do I have to come?" Sync asked. "Legretta and Largo didn't want to…" Arietta replied. "What about Dist?" he pushed.

"Um.. I didn't bother, I know he'll answer no. So, please?" she bit her lower lip again. **'crap, why does she have to be so… cute?!' **Sync screamed in his mind. "..Fine."

"Really?" Arietta's face brightened. "Yeah." He smiled. "Let's go then. Hurry!" Arietta grabbed Sync's hand and rushed outside. "H-hey…" Sync sighed, but he was happy.

The two teenagers arrived the forest, it was quiet. Arietta ran and hugged her brothers and sisters. They licked her, she was smiling brightly, this made Sync smile faintly.

The other liger let out a small growl, and tilted it's head. "Huh? Oh, this is Sync." Arietta smiled. The other ligers growled happily, the others ran towards Sync and licked him as well, "H-hey..!" Sync was being crushed by the ligers. "Haha, they like you." Arietta giggled.

One liger pulled Arietta by her sleeves away from the others, "Huh? What is it?" Arietta kneeled and faced her 'brother'.

(So, this is Sync? That guy you were talking non stop about?)

Arietta whispered. "Y-yeah…"

(Well, he seems nice… and cute. Like you.)

"How can you say that? You said all humans look the same." Arietta laughed.

(Well, I can distinguish, a little.)

"Okay, I came and visited you guys, just like I promised."

(Yes, our siblings are very happy.)

A/N: I got the idea of Arietta's ligers talking from Pandaren-storyteller. ^_^

"Umm, hey.. Arietta." Sync called. Arietta stood up, but then her brother pushed her from behind, "H-hey, what are you..?" Arietta was being pushed closer to Sync, the liger from behind Sync did the same too. "W-woah!" Sync snapped.

"What are you doing?!" Arietta was blushing now. Sync was too. "What..?" Sync trailed off. "Um, I-I dunno what my brothers are thinking.." Arietta was finding an excuse. The two of them were very close now. The other ligers let out an "awwoooo!". The liger from behind Arietta pushed her harder, "Ah!" But Sync caught her. "You okay?" Sync looked at her, for a split second, they were eye to eye, their faces inches away. Arietta backed away a little. "Y-yeah. Thanks… L-let's go now." Arietta sighed.

"Okay..?" Sync replied. "Bye.. Behave now, okay Arietta smiled. When they turned their backs, one of Arietta's brothers grabbed her hand and put it on Sync's hand. The liger let out a soft growl. The others were too.

(Awwwww….) All of the ligers whined. Arietta was the only one who understood. Sync and Arietta were blushing. "Oookaayy…" Sync mumbled. "I'm so sorry…" Arietta sighed. "It's okay." Sync smiled. She smiled back, which caused the ligers to whine again. "Shut up already!!" Arietta yelled, the ligers replied with a playful growl, like they were laughing.

Sync chuckled. "Come on already." Arietta started giggling too. She pushed Sync forward. "Alright."

The two of them walked back together. "So those were your siblings?" Sync asked. "Uh huh. They're just playful.. Too playful.." Arietta laughed. "..Who do you like?" Sync smirked. "Syync!!" Arietta nudged Sync playfully. "Whaaat? I'm just asking." Sync chuckled.

Sync grabbed Arietta's doll and stared at it, "You know, this is very weird." He chuckled. "Hey! Give it back." Arietta smiled. "Try me." Sync smirked. He started walking faster, Arietta was too. They did that until they were running, they bumped into a lot of people, but they didn't really care. They were off in their own little world. Sync slowed down a bit for Arietta to catch up.

Arietta ran faster. She jumped and wrapped her arms around Sync's neck from the back. "H-hey! That's cheating!" Sync laughed, Arietta was enjoying herself. _'He smells nice.' _She thought. Sync fell on his knees, still laughing. "For your size, your pretty heavy."

"Hey!" Arietta pouted, her arms still wrapped around his neck. They weren't headed back to the HQ, instead, they ran all the way across Daath, they were now in the Fourth Monument. "Arietta, let go. I promise you I'll give it back." Sync smiled. "Promise?!" she smiled. "Yeah! So, let go now, you don't know how heavy you are." He chuckled. She let go, but then Sync ran off again, "Hey!! Liar!" She laughed. She chased him, he stopped all of a sudden then she bumped into him.

"Ow!" Sync grunted, "S-sorry!" Arietta was sympathetic. "Just kidding." Sync laughed, the doll still in his hand. Their butts fell on the ground when they bumped into each other, but they were really enjoying themselves. Arietta grabbed her doll, they were grabbing it from both sides. "Hey! It'll rip!" Arietta whined. "Then let go!" Sync laughed. "Uh uh! No way!" Arietta jumped on Sync, they were rolling on the ground laughing. Before they knew it, they were wrestling.

"Give it back!" Arietta yelled playfully, she was trying to pull her doll away. "Try, if you can!" he shot back. Arietta started tickling Sync, "H-hey!!"They were laughing their butts off.

"Arietta…" Sync sounded serious. "What's wrong?" Arietta asked. "First, you're heavy, second you're on top of me, and third, your face is really close to mine." He smirked. "…" It took a while for it to fill in.

Instead of moving away, she rested her head on Sync's. "I don't care." She was blushing madly. Sync flinched a little, but his face turned into a smirk. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered. "So… I'll ask one more time, who do you like?"

"He's right in front of me." She whispered back. Sync grinned. "I fell for someone too."

"..And who might that be?" Arietta grinned. "That girl who was in front of the boy you fell for." He smirked.

Arietta giggled, their faces were close, in a matter of second their lips touched.

Once they broke it, "..Wow." Arietta was out of breath. "Yeah, I'm a good kisser aren't I?" Sync smirked. "Yeah." Arietta giggled. They sat up.

"Here's your doll back." He grinned. "Oh.. Thanks." She was still out of breath.

They sat under a shade of a tree and talked for a while.

And...

A/N: What will happen now that they've confessed to each other, you'll find out in the upcoming chaptahs!! Hwa – taah!! Oopss.. haha, too much kung-fu movies.


	8. Yet Another Day in Daath

It was yet another beautiful day in Daath, the sun was shining. The place was lively, people were happy, especially a certain pink-haired girl. "..It's morning already? Ah!" the little girl fell out of bed, blankets covering her. "..ouch." she grunted.

Arietta sat up and placed a finger on her lips. She giggled. _'It still feels like I'm kissing him._' She thought.

"**..That girl in front of the boy you fell for."**

These words kept on replaying themselves in her mind. Arietta was reminiscing what happened the other day, she hugged her doll.

While she was remembering it, an unexpected person appeared in her mind. "..Ion." she mumbled. She couldn't deny it; she still had those lingering feelings for him. After all, Ion was the one who taught her how to be 'human'. She remembered the time she protected him from getting hurt.

"_Ion-sama!" she screamed. The attack she received was intense; it left her lying on the ground with blood all over. The Fon Master glanced at Arietta, eyes wide. He said: "No one can hurt my __**pet **__but me..!" This led to malicious killing, blood splattered all over the place, Ion's hands stained with blood. He glared at the corpse with bloodshot eyes._

"..Pet, huh?" Arietta smiled sadly.

-knock-*-knock-*-knock-

"Who is it?" Arietta called and stood up. "It's me, Largo. Open the door please." It was Largo the Black Lion.

"Oh, just a sec." she raised her voice for him to hear outside. She opened the door with a smile. "Good morning, Arietta." Largo smiled. "…Good morning." She replied. "You seem happy, did something happen that I should know?" Largo chuckled. "Nope, nothing happened. I'm just happy. And… Weren't we going to the Cheagle Woods today and explain everything to Anise?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. Are you ready to go?" Largo looked at her expectantly. "Umm, wait a minute. I'll just change my clothes, and don't worry, it won't take too long." She assured him. "Hah hah, okay." Largo exited the room and waited patiently.

=-=-**=Meanwhile**=-=-=

"Where are we going, Legretta?" the green haired boy groaned. "I'm going to do some errands." She snapped. "And why do I have to go with you?" he said impatiently. "I need your help, think of it as training." The woman sighed. "What's Largo doing..?" Sync trailed off. "I think they're going to Cheagle Woods today." Legretta held her chin. "Huh." Sync scoffed. "Good morning, Largo." Legretta greeted the Black Lion. "Morning." He replied. The door opened, Arietta came out. "I'm ready." She smiled. "Arietta. Wearing white now, huh?" Legretta smiled. "Huh? Oh… yeah." Arietta didn't listen because she was busy looking at a certain green haired cutie. (Is what she thought.)

Legretta glanced at Largo, who was also dumbfounded, Largo shrugged. "Well, we'll be going now." Largo informed, then he walked ahead. "We should go too, Sync." Legretta called, they were headed for the other exit. Sync looked at Arietta when Legretta turned her back. He winked at her and did a smile that left her breathless. Her cheeks turned pink. Sync followed Legretta then. "I should be going too." Arietta took one last glance at Sync and smiled sweetly.

"..Arietta!" Largo called. "Coming!" she snapped a reply. Arietta caught up with Largo, she was smiling. "Too busy staring at Sync?" Largo smirked. Arietta's smile turned upside down, her face red. "W-what?!" she squealed. "You two are both naughty kids." He smirked. "Uh huh, I've heard that from the four-eyed Necromancer already." Arietta pouted. "Oho." Largo chuckled, this made Arietta red from frustration and embarrassment. "Let's just go already!" Arietta sped up her pace. Largo sighed happily.

=-=-=**On the Other Side**=-=-=

"Sync." The blonde woman called. "…Hm?" Sync didn't look at her; he was busy day-dreaming about the ever-so-cute Arietta. "..Is there something I should know?" Legretta was curious. "About what?" he still didn't pay attention. "Something feels weird." She sighed. "What? Got freaky with Van? Did you--" Sync was cut by Legretta. "ENOUGH!" she shot a glare at the boy. "Hahaha!" Sync burst out laughing. Legretta sighed.

**=-=-=Back to Reality**=-=-=

Arietta and Largo quietly arrived at the Cheagle Woods. "Hmm, it seems that we've arrived earlier that expected." Largo held his chin. "..And we went ahead when we could've stayed in the HQ longer. Largo sighed happily. He started poking Arietta's head playfully, "Syyyyync." Largo teased. "..Oh, Anise is here!" she snapped, her face turning red. "Hahaha!" Largo laughed heartily.

"Well, Gloomietta--" Anise was cut off by Arietta. "Anise, I've decided not to duel you. I can always kick your butt in Eldrant." Arietta said with pride. "Wha--?!" Anise's jaws dropped. "Hey, I came all the way from Baticul just to duel you!" Anise pouted. "Like I care, alright, we're done here. Largo let's go." Arietta began walking ahead. "Hahaha. The reason she's like that is because she fell for--" then again, Largo was cut off by Arietta. "No I didn't!" she snapped. "I didn't even say his name yet." Largo chuckled.

"What? You like somebody else now? What about Ion?" Anise was clueless. "I didn't say that I don't have any lingering feelings for him anymore, okay?!" Arietta yelled, it was true; she still had those left over feelings for him.

"So, you DO like somebody else." Anise grinned, so did Largo. It was weird, but Luke and the others just watched them in awe. Arietta's face slowly turned red. "I-I didn't say anything like that!" she yelled. "Oh yeah? I don't believe you." She looked away, Arietta read Anise's face. It looked like 'Fight me and I'll believe you' face. "Fine. Let's duel, but not to the death." She sighed. "Now you're talkin'! It'll be like training." Anise smiled widely.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with. Me and my liger versus you and your Tokunaga." She said.

"Alright!" Anise was enthusiastic. _'Time to show off my Artes.'_ Anise thought.

They got on their fighting poses; Luke and the others watched and cheered them on, even on Arietta. "Go Anise!" Luke shouted. "Go Ari-chan!" Mieu shouted. "Go girls!" Guy yelled. Natalia nudged Guy. "Uaaah!" Guy yelped and got his back stuck on a tree. "Humph!" Natalia crossed her arms and pouted. "Hahaha." Largo chuckled heartily. "What?" Natalia snapped. "It seems as though you like **HIM."** Largo pointed at Guy, still cowering in fear. "What?! That's preposterous!" Natalia's cheeks turned pink.

"My, my. Kids these days." Jade sighed happily. "Indeed." Largo chuckled.

Three, two, one!

Arietta's liger friend jumped and tried to bite the hell out of Tokunaga, but Anise dodged the attack. "Heh, you caught me by surprise." Anise scoffed. Arietta glared at Anise, the liger was blocking the way so Anise couldn't attack the pink-haired girl while she was casting.

Arietta started casting, "Oh twisted doors, open wide! Negative Gate!" she shouted. Energy was coming out in Anise's direction, Anise let out a grunt. She fell from Tokunaga with a loud _**BANG! **_"You think that's gonna stop me?!" Anise looked annoyed. _'If I could just keep that liger busy!_' she yelled mentally. "Okay.. Let's try this.." Anise started casting as well. "O hellions roar, … Resound! Bloody Howling!" (A/N: Sorry, I forgot that one part in the casting of Bloody Howling.)

It almost hit Arietta, but her liger friend pushed her out of the way. "You hurt my friend!" Arietta cried. "Aw, c'mon. It's just a scratch." Anise taunted. "You'll pay for that!" she shrieked. "Limited!"

A ray of light then appeared and almost hit Anise, but she dodged it, her Tokunaga received it instead. A rip on its arms caused cottons to come out. "T-tokunaga!" Anise cried.

Arietta smirked. "Oh real nice, Gloomietta!" Anise charged at Arietta and yelled, "Stone Dragon Ascent!" but her liger received the attack instead. It let out a loud cry that echoed through the woods. "Mieeeuuu… It's in a lot of pain." Mieu's ears dropped. "It's alright, Mieu." Tear smiled at the frightened Mieu.

"..Chance!" Anise's face brightened when she saw a light based FOF (Fields of Fonons)

"-FOF Change!- Burn baby, Cyclone Blaze!" Anise did the FOF change of Cyclone shot. Arietta leapt and landed on the ground with a bam. "Ow!" Arietta clutched her arm; it was burnt by the flame emitted by Anise's arte.

Arietta's liger ran for her aid and licked it in a caring manner. "It's okay, I'll heal it." Arietta smiled to reassure her friend. "Come closer so I can heal the both of us." Arietta called to her liger. Since there was a wind based FOF present, Arietta did an FOF change of Healing Circle. "Fairy Circle." She called. Light was surrounding them, completely healing herself and her liger friend.

"This battle's intense and magnificent." Luke said in awe. "Yeah, a lot of FOF changes too." Guy replied.

"Time to unleash my full strength, I'm not holding back!" Anise yelled. "Me too." Arietta smiled, their eyes burning with determination. They closed their eyes and summoned their strength and do a Mystic Arte. "I'll kill you bastards! Final fury!" Anise shouted. "Fall, Big Bang!" Arietta yelled. They broke out their Mystic Artes together that it made an explosion. "Not done yet! Dying Moon!" Anise unleashed her second Mystic Arte, and so did Arietta. "Evil Light!" It created an even huger explosion; they fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Youch." Luke and Guy said in unison. The two girls panted as they struggled to stand up. They were wobbling. "A fire FOF, now's my chance!" Arietta whispered to herself, Anise was also thinking the same thing; she was probably going to do a Cyclone Blaze again. "Crimson Riot!" Arietta did an FOF change of Negative Gate, and Anise on the other hand did a Cyclone Blaze again.

The two girls grunted as they fell on their knees. "You're… *huff* good." Arietta was out of breath, so was Anise. "I could.. *huff* say.. *huff* the same to.. *huff* you." The both of them then fell lying on the ground half-unconscious; breathing heavily. Tear healed them, but they were still drowsy. They stood up slowly and looked at each other.

They shook hands and smiled at each other. "Thanks for that great fight." Arietta smiled. "Thanks too." Anise said energetically.

"That was intense." Natalia put a hand on her mouth and gasped. Two unexpected guests arrived as well; they jumped down from the tree. "Huh, I thought they weren't going to duel anymore." A feminine voice echoed. "Major Legretta." Tear looked sad. "Tear.." Legretta looked down and smiled. "We waited in the HQ, but you took so long we decided to go here." The green haired boy frowned. "What do you mean by 'We?', Sync?" Legretta looked at Sync with an eye that says, 'it wasn't me.'

"ANYWAY, what took the duel so long?" Sync changed the subject. "Did you miss your pink-haired Cinderella?" Largo smirked. Arietta hid her blush by burying half of her face on her doll. Sync's cheeks turned red, "You ass, don't change the freaking subject."

"Sync?! You're blushing!! No way!" Anise's eyes widened. "N-no I'm not!" Sync protested. "Eoh Mah Gawd." Anise said with a tone that was Sync thought was noise in his ears. "Arietta… Don't tell me. That guy you like, is SYNC?!" Anise smiled widely and pointed at Sync. "Shut up, Pig!" Sync yelled, red from anger and embarrassment and some other weird feelings that stirred inside him. "I was talking to Gloomietta, my Sync dearest." Anise smirked. Arietta unconsciously shot a glare at her. "Ari-chan, you look mad." Mieu said out of the blue. "Huh?" Arietta snapped out of it. "Ohoo." Luke grinned.

"What is this? Beauty and the Beast? It's like at first, Sync's all mean and twisted and stuff, then Arietta shows up and melts his frozen heart then Sync changes all of a sudden and--" Natalia was talking nonstop. "We get it already, Natalia." Luke looked bored. Guy nudged Luke and said, "I could say the same to you and Tear." Tear and Luke glanced at each other then looked away with visible red blushes.

"Oh, this is like a love story." Legretta smiled. "*cough* Van *cough*" Sync scoffed. "Shut up, you green haired brat or else I'll shoot holes out of your body." Legretta threatened him which caused Mieu to hide behind Tear. "This is very weird, talking to you guys. We're enemies, but still.." Arietta trailed off. They all snapped out of it and jumped away from each other. Arietta was standing on the same spot and sighed. "We will defeat you and succeed destroying the Score, and Lorelei." Legretta said firmly.

"Oh yeah?! We'll beat the hell out of you guys then." Luke glared at them. Arietta sighed again and raised her voice, "Blah blah blah blah, we'll beat the crap out of you, blah blah blah, not if we kill you bastards first, blah blah blah."

The God-Generals and Luke and the others stared at each other and sighed heavily. "Whatever…" Luke sighed. "…Pathetic." Largo sighed. They glanced at each other again and then sighed heavily. Again. lol.

"We'll just see you guys in Eldrant then." Luke said with a bored tone. "Yeah, whatever." Sync replied in boredom.

The group was forming an awkward bond with the Rokujinshou (6 God-Generals). They won't admit it, but… They feel as though they were tired of fighting. "…If the world wasn't shackled by the Score…" Legretta mumbled. "…Hod would still be here." Largo added. "…We wouldn't have to fight." Luke continued, followed by Sync, "We wouldn't have to work our asses off." Then Anise, "…we would just be ourselves." Then Arietta, "…Mommy wouldn't have died."

Luke looked down, "The original Ion wouldn't have died too. And if that happened…"

"Ion, Florian and I wouldn't be here." Sync's expression darkened. Arietta flinched upon hearing this. "…Let's just go already. We've been here too long." She snapped. "Arietta…" Largo mumbled.

"Alright, kiddies. Let's go now. Monsters are usually active at this time." Jade called.

"Haaaaii…" The group groaned. "We should be going too." Largo called, and with that the God-Generals and Luke's group went on their separate ways.

Arietta waited for the others to walk ahead. She walked slowly with a sad expression. "Arietta..?" Sync called. "Sync…" She faced him with teary eyes. "Hey, what's with that face?" he chuckled. "It's just.. What Luke said earlier… About the original Ion, I don't know if I should be happy that he died or not." Arietta looked down. "Oh. That..? Well shouldn't you be happy if he's alive, I mean…" he trailed off. "But then you wouldn't be born." She snapped. "So..? That's what I wished for. Not to be born." He looked away. "How can you say that?" Arietta sounded frustrated. "No one cares anyway." Sync replied. "I do." Her expression looked sad.

Sync blushed a light pink and looked away from her gaze. Arietta giggled a bit. "Let's go already, we're farther away from the others already." Arietta walked with a fast pace and grabbed Sync's hand. "O-okay..?" he was still blushing. _'Too cute.'_ Arietta thought.

By the time they reached the others, Arietta let go of Sync's hand. Largo grinned. Legretta looked at the two teenagers, "Huh. So this is what you guys have been hiding?"

"What?" Arietta tilted her head slightly. "You and Sync." Legretta smirked. The both of them backed away from each other and blushed, Sync hid half of his face with his bangs, while Arietta hid hers with her unusual doll. "Ohhh… Sync and Arietta sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Legretta teased. "I've never kissed anyone before…" Arietta trailed off.

"Then kiss 'em now." Legretta snapped.

"Van and Legretta hiding in the bush, makin' a baby, **push, push, push**!" Sync smirked.

Arietta laughed heartily. '_She looks beautiful when she does that._' Sync thought. "Why, I never!" Legretta said in defeat. Largo chuckled, "My, aren't we lively today?"

They were silent until they arrived in the HQ. "Finally! I can sleep." Arietta groaned, Sync chuckled. "Oh." Largo grinned and grabbed Legretta and walked faster. "Come on Legretta, wouldn't want to disturb these two." He chuckled. "Oh, right." She smirked. Sync made a look.

The two God-Generals went ahead of them. "Hey, about earlier, nice one." Arietta laughed. "ahahaha!" Sync laughed. The two of them went inside the HQ and went together since their rooms were just next to each other.

Arietta opened the door to her room, "Well… Goodnight." She smiled sweetly. "..Night." he smiled sheepishly. Arietta leaned closer to Sync and kissed him on the cheek. "Woah… Hope no one saw that." Sync chuckled and kissed her back on the forehead.

As usual, they blushed. As the green haired boy walked away, Arietta mumbled, "..Love you." Then went to her room.

She quickly got to bed and hugged her pillow. "What a day.." she groaned. She closed her eyes as her consciousness slowly drifts away.

(A/N: Fluuuuffyy! lols. Onto the next chapters. Babies, lol. Better watch your mouth Legretta.)


	9. The Talk

=-=-=**THE TALK:**Girl Talk=-=-=

Clack. Clack. Clack.

These sounds echoed through the halls of the Oracle Knights' Headquarters. It was the sound of the heels walking along the way. _'I have to do some errands again. I'll have to ask someone else besides Sync this time.' _The blonde woman thought to herself. She snapped her fingers and said: "..Arietta!"

Legretta was headed to Arietta's room, but she bumped into her along her way there instead. "Arietta! Just the person I wanted to see." She smiled. "Legretta-san." Arietta mumbled. "I have some errands to do.. and well, can you help me?" the blonde woman pleaded. "Okay...? I don't have anything to do anyway." She agreed to help her. They walked through the long hallways of the Headquarters.

"Thank you, Arietta! I can always count on you.." her expression darkened all of a sudden, she continued. "..Unlike a certain green haired brat." Arietta giggled.

"You mean Sync?" she smiled. "Yeah, you know… That boy is always up to no good." She sighed, Arietta only giggled more. "By the way." Legretta made a face with a sheepish smile. "W-what is it?" the pink haired girl was tensed. "I know something happened between the both of you. What is it? Tell me all the details." She grinned. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to look away from her gaze.

"Oh come on. You can always trust me, Arietta. This is me we're talking about, not Largo." Legretta said with pride. Arietta held her hands together and began to speak. "W-well… um.."

Legretta's face brightened. "Continue on!" she pleaded. "Nothing." Arietta sighed. "Arietta. Come on, don't you trust me?" Legretta frowned. "We just.. 'got along'. That's all." She turned away. "Details, details!" she snapped. "Oh, um. By the way, what are we going to do?" Arietta quickly changed the subject.

Legretta sighed but had a faint smile, "We're just going to deliver these papers to Tritheim in the Cathedral." She informed. "Well, couldn't you just have asked Reinier?" Arietta titled her head slightly. "Reinier is Dist's underling, I don't want anything to do with him." The older woman sighed. "You have a point there." Arietta giggled. "You know what?" Legretta faced Arietta. "What?" she smiled. "You must be really something for Sync to acknowledge you." Her words honest and sincere.

Arietta looked away immediately and blushed a light pink, "Well, people change. Maybe Sync did." She said. "No he didn't. He's still the same cocky brat I know. But the way he looked at you at Cheagle Woods when we were watching you battle with Anise, I saw something in his eyes I didn't see before. Like I said, he's acknowledged you." Legretta smiled. "Wow, Major. I didn't know you were deep." Arietta giggled.

Legretta nudged Arietta softly and chuckled. "And um.. You watched the whole fight?" Arietta asked. "Yeah, from the tree. It was itchy as hell there." Legretta complained, Arietta laughed it off.

"And also..in that acknowledgment; I saw something more deep." Legretta smirked at the little girl. "H-huh?" she blushed and hid half her face with her doll.

"I'm sure you feel the same." Legretta put her hands on her hips and laughed heartily. "Shouldn't we deliver these already?" Arietta changed the subject again. "Alright!" she snapped a reply.

As they exited the Headquarters and entered the Cathedral, they bumped into unexpected people.

"..Gloomietta?" Anise chuckled. "Pig." Arietta snorted. Anise made a look. "Major Legretta." The person beside Anise was Tear, then followed by a blonde princess. "Well, what may your business be here?" Natalia asked. "Just errands." Legretta snapped. "So… Where's Luke and the others?" Arietta asked.

"Not that we care, they said they were going out for a stroll or something. I think they headed for the Fourth Monument." Anise informed. "Oh…" Arietta replied.

"Anyways, we need to deliver these papers to Lord Tritheim." Legretta said. "Oh, let me help you there." Tear handed out a hand. "My duty as a princess includes helping the people." Natalia said with pride. The two teenagers helped the female God-Generals, except for the happy-go-luck Anise.

"Gee, what should I do?" Anise chuckled. "Help us with these." Arietta handed out a stack of papers on Anise. "Woah! These are heavy. You must have man strength if you carried these by yourselves." Anise said in awe. "I'll take that as a compliment." Legretta sighed.

The females walked their way in the Chapel and handed the papers to Lord Tritheim.

After that, they went outside the Cathedral. "Thank you for your help." Arietta and Legretta thanked the three females.

"My pleasure." Natalia replied. "No prob." Anise smiled. "Anything to help." Tear bowed to show her respect.

"Well, what now?" Arietta asked. "We were going to this restaurant in town, wanna tag along?" Anise invited them. "And don't worry, my treat." Natalia smiled. "Thank you, princess." Legretta replied.

"..Just address me as Natalia, it's fine with me." Natalia notified. "Oh.. Okay.. Natalia." Legretta smiled.

She smiled in return. "Alright! What should I order? Spaghetti? Pizza? Miso Stew? Oh!" Anise exclaimed. "No wonder Sync calls you pig." Arietta blurted. "Is Sync the only thing you know what to say now?" Anise made a face. "I-I'm just saying. And I only mentioned him now!" She was flustered. "Uh huh. You talk about him now, too?" Anise smirked. "By the way Anise." Natalia called. "What?" she smiled widely. "Nice pigtails." Natalia giggled. "Hey!! Colonel said that to me before, too." Anise sighed.

The rest of them laughed as well. "Hey, what can I say? Money's not the only thing I like." Anise raised both arms eye level and smiled. They almost reached the restaurant.

The girls were busy talking they didn't notice Luke and the others coming out. Neither Luke and the other guys noticed them either, they just talked and talked. Luke and the guys went to the other direction, while the girls entered the restaurant.

"Wow!" Anise locked both of her arms and watched the restaurant in awe. So did Arietta and the others, except for Natalia though. "Humph, I've seen more luxurious retaurants. But, oh well. I guess this will do." Natalia whispered to herself.

They found their seats and chose something to order. "Wow! This is all good! It's so hard to choose." Anise exclaimed. "You're right." Arietta's eyes wandered. _'I wonder what he's doing right now.' _She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"achoo!"

"Sync, are you sure you don't have a cold? You sneezed earlier too." The red headed replica asked.

"Probably Arietta talking about you." Largo snorted.

"Shut up…" Sync grumbled.

"Hahaha!" Guy laughed heartily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, hurry up and order guys." Natalia called.

"Yeah, yeah. We hear you." Anise pouted.

"Waiter!" Natalia called.

"Yes ma'am? What will be your orders?" the waiter asked with respect.

"I'll have a salad and a glass of water." Natalia said elegantly.

"WE'LL have Pizza with lots of toppings on it; spaghetti; sandwiches; miso stew; chicken; shrimps; french fries and the ususal, softdrinks. And oh, don't hold back the cheese! And finally, for dessert, Chocolate mousse with extra chocolate." Anise exclaimed.

Natalia's jaws dropped, but quickly got her posture back. "Are you certain you can finish all of that?" the princess asked. "That's why I said WE." Anise smirked. "U-umm. Will that be all?" the waiter asked. "Yes, thank you." Anise snapped. _'That was supposed to be MY line.'_ Natalia thought.

=-=-=**THE TALK:** Guy Talk=-=-=

Apparently, Luke and the male God-Generals bumped into each other too, just like Legretta and the others…

"BURP. Ah, that restaurant hit the spot." Luke said satisfied. "Don't burp loudly, dreck. Manners." Asch reminded. "Aww, screw manners." Luke retorted. "Don't act like a kid Luke.. Wait…" Guy said, he looked confused. "Oh that's right." Guy sighed in a happy way. "What?!" Luke yelled. "Hasn't House Fabre taught you to respect your elders, Luke?" Sync smirked. "YOU can't tell me what to do." Luke grumbled.

"I'm not a seven-year old like you." He shot back. Luke flinched. And with what Sync said, he shut his mouth. "Don't be like that, Sync." Guy sighed. "Whatever.. I'm older than him and I can do whatever I want with this KID." Sync chuckled. Luke growled and glared at them. "Now, now. Aren't we lively today?" Jade scoffed. Largo sighed and slapped his head.

"Mieu? Master, don't worry! You're always older than me! I'm still 5." Mieu said that made Luke even more annoyed, "Shut the hell up, Thing!" Luke grabbed Mieu from the ears and started spinning it.

This caused Mieu to breathe fire all over. "Hey!" Sync yelled. "Luke!" Guy scolded. "WHAT?!" he looked back at Guy, still pissed. "Stop this, or else." Guy warned. Luke raised a brow. "Or else what?"

"I'll tell Tear you hurt Mieu." Guy grinned. Luke flinched and let go of Mieu, "..Sorry." he muttered. "Tear? So what if you tell her?" Sync pushed. "He doesn't like getting into a fight with his 'one and only'." Guy smiled. "Sh-shut up! I don't want fighting with anybody, not just Tear!" Luke protested, his face red.

"Uh huh." Asch snorted. "I've seen it all, dreck." A smirk formed on his face. Since he was Luke's original, it was no problem for him to copy Luke. He did the gentle voice Luke had and said: "I may not do a good job right away, but please, watch over me. Tear." Luke's face turned red.

"Huh, so that's what happened." Guy held his chin. "To imagine, Luke knew Natalia longer, yet she couldn't do anything to change Luke, but then Tear appears out of the blue, then wham! Instant change, from an arrogant and bratty kid, to.. This." Guy pointed at Luke.

"The only change I see is Luke's hair." Sync blurted. Luke made a look and said: "Well at least its clean cut, besides, I like it short. Unlike a certain moody girl." Luke pointed his thumb at Asch, who was behind him. "Well, I can relate with the short hair thing." Sync admitted.

Asch glared at the two replicas in front of him. "Can we PLEASE stop talking about hair?!" he yelled. "Hair hair hair hair!" Luke laughed. "Huh. Hair. Hair..? What IS hair?" Sync crossed his arms. "Armpit hair." Guy laughed. "Facial Hair." Largo added. "Hair." Jade mused. "Pubic hair?" Dist said with a tone saying he's not sure.

They all stared at him. "EW. You old pervert." Luke made a face.

"Pervert." Guy and Sync said in unison. "You're such a bad example to the kids." Largo sighed.

"Yeah, that time we were in Chesedonia, we were talking about how feminine Ion can be then suddenly Dist calls Arietta lesbian." Sync explained.

"You're one sick, sick man." Guy said in disgust. They all looked at Dist with disgusted faces.  
Dist stormed off. "I'll write this on my revenge journal."

As they watched Dist walk away, they all sat down under a shade of tree and relaxed.

"..Hair." Luke chuckled, covering his mouth with his palm. "Shut up Luke!" Guy and the God-Generals yelled and threw stuff at Luke.

"Just kidding!" Luke burst out laughing. "Let's just relax." Jade said. "Coming from you, it sounds weird." Luke made a face. "Jade will BE Jade." Guy sighed.

_'SIGH. I wonder what Arietta's doing now. I miss her... Which is really weird considering I see her everyday.' _Sync thought. "What's wrong Sync?" Largo grinned. "Nothing..." he sighed a reply. "Huh, I wonder what Tear and the others are doing now." Luke blurted. "More like 'I wonder what Tear's doing now' to me." Guy scoffed.

"Sh-shut up!" Luke was flustered. "It's okay Luke." Guy patted his back.

"I wonder what Natalia's doing." Asch sighed. "See Luke? You're no different than Asch." Guy commented. "Uh huh." Luke said sarcastically.

"..And Sync probably wondering by now what Arietta's doing." Largo chuckled. "Huh? What?" Sync snapped out of his day dream.

"..You look so innocent when you do that." Luke and Guy laughed.

"Shut up..." Sync mumbled.

"I wonder what you see in Van's sister. Sure, she's strong and beautiful-- I won't deny that but.. She's so honest, it ticks me off sometimes." Asch pushed Luke. "..What do YOU see in Natalia? She's so... Annoying." Luke shot back. "Take that back." Asch growled. "No, YOU take that back!" Luke yelled. "So you do like her." Asch grinned. "I-I..." Luke became speechless.

"Enough about your love life, let's talk about something else!" Sync raised his voice and sounded irritated.

"Something else, as in Arietta?" Largo blurted. "Ahh! What is WITH you guys and Arietta?!" Sync put his hands on his head and yelled. "Don't try and deny the fact you like her." Guy joined in.

"I do NOT like her." the green haired boy yelled, but on the other hand...

_'Well, of course I don't like her because I love her!'_ he shouted mentally.

"At least say you've acknowledged her." Guy sighed. "I have." Sync snapped. "And when did that happen anyway?" Largo pushed. Sync made a face that told them _'I'll kill you bastards.'_

"Fine, fine. We'll stop." The large man laughed heartily. Jade was busy reading a pocket book.

"Heeeyyy!!" A feminine voice called. "Anise?" Guy's eyes widened. "My Gailardia!" Anise smile and leapt forward to hug Guy. By the time Anise clung to Guy, Sync gave a disgusted look.

Guy was trembling in fear, though he didn't yelp or go wild this time, he just simply trembled. "Guy! Have you gotten over the phobia?" Anise's face brightened. "S-somehow.." he still managed to talk.

"Anise!" An elegant voice echoed. It was Natalia followed by Tear, Legretta then Arietta.

"Natalia..." Asch whispered to himself.

"Oh, Largo. Great timing, we were just headed back to the Headquarters." Legretta informed.

Since everybody was busy talking, Sync had the chance to smile at Arietta. They smiled sweetly to each other. _'Dear Yulia, he is so cute.'_ Arietta bit her lower lip, pink shades on her cheeks visible.

"Sync, Largo, and Asch, we must be on our way." Legretta called. The Rokujinshou gathered and faced Luke's group. They smiled sadly to each other. "It was really fun having to hang around with you guys." Anise said. "We could say the same to you." Arietta admitted. "Well... Goodbye." they said their goodbyes then went on their way.

"I still have things to do, I'll catch up with you guys later." Asch informed then went to the other direction. "Huh. I still can't figure Asch out." Largo let out a sigh.

"I'll go ahead. I'm very tired." Legretta yawned then went ahead. "I'll go somewhere, too." Largo informed. "Where are you going?" Sync asked. "...Nothing you should be concerned of." he answered. "Oh. Okay?" the younger God-General said in confusion.

Sync and Arietta waited for Largo to go farther away before having their moment.

"SIGH. Finally." Arietta sighed. "Yeah, finally." Sync grabbed Arietta's hand and then rested his head on hers. "I missed you..." Arietta whispered. "Yeah, me too." Sync chuckled.

Completely unaware of the presence behind them...

Arietta wrapped her arms around Sync's neck while Sync held her waist.

"Man, this day felt like forever." Sync laughed. "Yeah." she giggled. Their lips touched, in a matter of seconds they broke it. "Huh. What did you eat today?" Sync grinned mischievously.

"Why?" Arietta groaned. "It tasted sweet." Sync chuckled. "Oh. Chocolate." she giggled.

"Ah..."

"What the?" Sync and Arietta turned their backs and saw a certain Blue Cheagle that looked somehow amazed.

"W-woah! What the hell did you see?!" Sync yelled. "Mieeuuu... I don't know what you did there." Mieu whined. "What DID you do to Ari-chan?" Mieu's ear twitched.

"I.. uh.. whispered something.. in her mouth?" Sync was hesitating. But Arietta nudged Sync softly then went toward the Cheagle, she knelt down and said:

"Mieu, promise me you won't tell this to anyone, okay?" Arietta pleaded.

"Mieeeuuu... Okay!" Mieu smiled then flew away. "Let's just hope it does." Sync sighed.

Arietta giggled, Sync grinned the asked her, "What?"

"Whispered in my mouth?" she laughed. "It was the only thing I could think of." Sync smirked.

"Let's stay here for a while.." Arietta said shyly. "Just what I thought." he smiled sheepishly.

The two God-Generals sat down under a tree and talked for a while. In the other hand...

"Mieuuu... Master?"

"What..?" Luke replied with an annoyed tone. "What does it mean when a person whispers something in another person's mouth?" Uh Oh. That was bad.

"..." Luke stared at the cheagle with wide eyes. "Master?" Mieu called.

"That besically means their kissing." Guy chuckled. "Kissing?!" Mieu exclaimed.

"Yep. And... By the way, where'd you hear that?" Guy asked. "I can't tell. I promised." Mieu smiled. "Promised who?" Luke pushed. "A--.. I mean, it's a secret!" Mieu hid his face.

"A--? Asch?" Luke's eyes widened. "Oh my. That two-timing jerk." Anise gasped. "Mieu only said A--, it COULD be Arietta, you know." Guy said in his opinion. "Could be Anise too." Luke stared at the pig-tailed girl. "Hey!" Anise pouted. "Mieu, just spill it." Luke demanded impatiently.

"I can't! Mieuuu..." Mieu hid behind Tear. "Luke, stop it." she sighed. "Whatever." Luke crossed his arms. Guy chuckled. "I doubt it's Gloomietta, there's no way she could come up with that." Anise sighed. "There are many A--s here. Anise, Arietta, Asch, Astor, Ant Lion Man and other people." Guy held his chin.

"Oh well, no point saying that now." Luke snapped.

Back to Sync and Arietta...

"We should really find some other place that's more private." Sync chuckled.

"You're right." Arietta agreed.

"You're room?" Sync smirked. Arietta's face turned red. "Bad." she giggled.

"Just kidding." Sync laughed it off..

"I wish... This would go on forever." Arietta hid half of her face and blushed. She looked shy.

"Me too." Sync replied then leaned closer to Arietta.

They cuddled. Anyone who would see this would really think it's cute.  
What the heck, both of 'em are cute. Even cuter when their together.

(A/N: Onto the next chappie. Oh my, Sync and Arietta's relationship is getting more intimate. Good for them, but what happens if this causes over protection and over sensitivity? Find out in the next chapter.) I have errors here, don't worry. I'll fix it somehow...


	10. Killing The Time With Poker

KILLING THE TIME WITH POKER

"SIGH. There's nothing to do…" Dist said as he was floating on his chair back and forth.

The other God-Generals sighed as well. Sync rested his chin on his hand, while other hand tapping the table. Arietta was hugging her doll; Largo was wiping his scythe with a cloth; while Legretta was plating with a strand of Asch's hair. Asch was too bored he didn't mind Legretta playing with his hair.

Something struck Largo's head; he stood up and put his scythe away and called: "What about poker?" he grinned. "…Poker?" Sync's face formed a faint grin. "The last time we played Dist had to remove almost all of his clothes." Legretta chuckled. "Today's different." Dist smirked.

"I can totally beat you!" Sync, the strategist announced. "We'll see." Largo chuckled.

Asch simply grinned and chuckled. '_Oh Sync, this time, I'll turn the tables.' _He thought.

"Let's get the cards ready." Largo called. The 6 God-Generals sat down and waited eagerly. "I'm not so sure about this…" Arietta mumbled. "Why?" Sync cocked his head slightly at Arietta. She let out a giggle after Sync did that. _'You always make my heart skip a beat; you just don't know you do it.'_

"Nice to see the both of you… 'Get along'." Legretta scoffed, her face wearing a wide grin. Sync and Arietta flinched. "Just ignore her." Sync whispered to the pink-haired girl.

Arietta wore a smile, a smile that only Sync could see.

"Okay now, time for the love bugs to go away. It's time for poker." Largo called. Asch was clueless; he glanced at Largo and Legretta who seemed to understand each other. Dist laughed maniacally "Bwahahaha! Now, I'll show you what I'm capable of!"

"Pfffft." Sync snorted then made a face. Arietta couldn't help but to let out a soft giggle; this made Sync grin. "It's time for Poker. In each round, the person who loses has to remove something." Largo grinned. "By the end of this game, I swear you won't see anything removed!" Asch announced with pride. "Oh really?" Sync grinned at Asch. "Heh heh, just you wait." Asch and Sync was eyeing each other with wide grins on their faces.

The game had started, the God-Generals looking intently on the card on their hands.

(A/N: Please forgive me; I don't know how to play poker. My parents said that I'm still too young to even understand it… So I'm just going to state which of them wins or loses… Sorry! :x)

The God-Generals opened their card to see who won, and who lost. "You lose, Asch." Sync grinned. "I'm going to get you for this." Asch growled as he took his gloves off.

Time has passed, Legretta lost her gloves and her shoes; Arietta lost her sleeves and her hat; Dist lost his glasses, gloves and tie; Sync lost his jacket, gloves and his shoes; Asch lost the main article of his armor, his gloves and his shoes; Largo lost nothing…

In this round… "You lose Arietta." Legretta chuckled. "Oh…" she stood up then started removing her long boots; she glanced at Sync, his chin rested on a hand, wearing a mischievous smirk. She looked away with a light blush; her heart beating faster. Asch was still clueless, he glanced at them. He still couldn't get it, so he just shrugged it off.

The following round… "This is Sync, the strategist? Don't make me laugh. More like Sync the Stripper." Asch chuckled. "Shut the hell up, Asch." Sync made a face then growled. Apparently, Sync had lost many times, leaving him topless, with only his shorts left. Now he has to remove it, leaving him and his boxers. Arietta and Legretta looked away. Though Arietta couldn't resist but take a peek, a faint blush forming on her cheeks as she peeked…

"At least I still have my boxers." Sync blurted. "One more loss, and it's either you go naked, or do a dare..." Largo smirked. "Dare? If I remember… This happened to Dist before. The dare you gave him was…" Sync was recollecting his memories. "…My head got flushed on a toilet. But not anymore!" Dist laughed crazily, but at the same time, with pride.

'He is so… ho--... No, Arietta... Don't say it. DO NOT SAY IT. I repeat, do NOT say it! …Okay I'll say it—He's hot!' Arietta yelled mentally. Arietta felt the blush coming so she hid her face with her doll.

The following rounds, Sync had been lucky. Asch was now topless. "Hahahaha!" Sync burst out laughing, his right hand holding his stomach while his left hand pointing a finger toward Asch. The red headed God-General shot a glare at Sync. So far Largo has lost NOTHING. He obviously had the poker face.

"Arietta, you lose again." Legretta grinned at her. Arietta sighed and started removing the main article of her clothing; she started removing the lock on her neck. "Want me to help you with that?" Sync smirked mischievously. Arietta blushed madly, "..N-no thanks."

Legretta and Largo were too busy thinking on a strategy they didn't notice. Asch slapped the back of Sync's head. "That hurt!" Sync said, teary-eyed, holding the back of his head. "Don't pester Arietta." Asch made a face. "Sheesh, all you had to do was say something." Sync rested his chin on his hand, he closed his eyes while his other hand tapping the table. Arietta finished removing the outside part of her dress; Dist had a smirk on his face. He whistled at Arietta, which made Legretta, Asch and Largo make disgusted faces. Sync shot a death glare at Dist which made him flinch.

"I was just kidding!" Dist yelled, but Sync kept on glaring. "Dist, fuck off." Sync growled.

The God Generals were quite shocked; Arietta hid her blushing face with her doll. Asch then put a hand on his chin. With what Sync said, Dist remained silent. _'I'll put this on my Revenge Journal!' _he yelled mentally.

"Okay, okay. Enough with this foolishness, let's continue the game." Largo announced.

'_I never knew this little thing could make Sync THIS pissed off.'_ Legretta thought with a smile.

'_Tch. Fuck Dist. If he does something like that again, I swear I'll bite his freaking head off.'_ Sync cursed.

The next round…

"Asch, you lose." Sync announced, though his tone says his still pissed off. Asch shrugged then took his lower armor off, leaving him his pants. "Asch, you don't seem mad like you usually were these past few rounds." Largo looked at Asch.

"It's nothing." Asch grinned. "I know there's something." Legretta snapped. Asch simply chuckled.

The following round…

"WHAT?!" Sync stood up, his face red. Arietta was put a palm on her mouth, her face feeling hot. The others did, too. "Ohhhhh.." They said in awe. "So… What'll it be Sync? Go nude? …or dare?" Largo chuckled.

Sync was thinking, he put a hand on his chin and crossed his arm. "Take your time." Legretta chuckled. The God-Generals flinched, Oh dear Yulia, please say he isn't going to do it!

He placed his hands on his boxers… OH SWEET LORELEI HE IS!! Dist and Asch immediately got a hold of both his arms. "A dare then." Largo sighed. "Hey!" Sync yelled. "I'll dare..." Asch smirked. Sync gulped. "Don't worry, it doesn't involve toilet flushing." Asch chuckled. "What?! Come on!" Legretta exclaimed, their faces told Asch that the excitement was killing them.

"Until the game ends, hold Arietta's hand. Simple, yeah?" Asch smirked. Arietta and Sync flinched. "..Whatever. It doesn't mean anything anyway." Sync lied, but his tone convincing, Arietta understood.

"Nice one, Asch." Largo and Legretta faced Asch with wide grins and four thumbs up. (LOL)

Sync's right hand held Arietta's left hand. Arietta glanced at Sync who was resting his chin on his left hand; she saw a faint grin; his emerald eyes looking at her. She blushed slightly and tried to hide it, but her right hand was already holding the cards, so she has nothing to hide. Plus, Sync was still topless and left with his boxers, this was going to be hard…

Luckily, (or not) when Dist reached for the cards, he accidentally lost balance and instead touched Legretta's breast. A nerve struck on Legretta, as she muttered, "Éclair de Larmes."

"AHHH!!" Dist yelled. Dist fell of his chair and fell, he tried grabbing onto something. Arietta was there, so the first thing he saw was her hair. "OWW!" Arietta fell on the floor with Dist on top of her. This time, Sync's face was all red from anger. Dist slowly turned his head to Sync. "You've just crossed the line you son of a bitch..!!" Sync grabbed Dist away from Arietta and Akashic Tormented him. Asch was hit on the side, "What the hell?! You are so going to pay!!" Asch grabbed his sword and aimed a Light Spear Cannon at Sync, but instead it hit Largo.

"..Brimstone Tempest!" Largo looked pissed.

"Psst! Go grab your clothes!" Sync whispered to Arietta. She simply nodded her head and grabbed their clothes. They tiptoed their way out of the room.

They closed the door silently. "SIGH." Arietta sighed. "Are you okay?" Sync asked with a worried face. "Hmm?"

"When Dist pulled your hair."

"My neck hurts a bit, but other than that, I'm okay." She smiled reassuring Sync.

"Good to know." Sync then placed a hand behind Arietta's neck and massaged it. Of course, she blushed. "Shouldn't we get dressed first?" she looked on her feet.

-Giggling sounds behind them-

"Huh?" they said in unison. They turned their backs and caught female soldiers hiding behind. They were probably like that because of Sync topless and wearing only boxers.

Arietta made a face then advanced toward the female soldiers. "A-arietta?" Sync called at the frustrated girl. But she ignored the call and cornered the female soldiers. She put her hands on her hips and started arguing with them.

"What do you think the both of you are doing?"

"We… were just…" female soldier one shuddered, finding an excuse.

"..He's so hot." Female soldier number two swooned.

"SHH!" female soldier one put a finger on her mouth.

"Oh!! M-my deepest apologies!! We were… just… going!" female soldier two said as she pulled f. soldier one and walked past Arietta.

Female soldier one pushed f. soldier two playfully toward Sync, though didn't really bump him. They went on their way giggling.

A nerve struck Arietta. She turned her back and shot a glare with bloodshot eyes at the two soldiers. "Maybe I should have them ripped into a million pieces by my brothers." Arietta growled as she gritted her teeth.

"Chill, Arietta." Sync chuckled as he headed for her. "Why should I?! They were being so..!" she muttered. "..So?" he grinned. "So… sigh." She sighed. They weren't really doing anything bad, really. "Let's get dressed…" Arietta sighed. "Right." He was still grinning.

They got dressed in a matter of minutes. They still heard screams and bangs inside the room. "That place is seriously going to be trashed." Arietta giggled. "Yeah." Sync smiled sheepishly.

"M-my doll's still in there…" Arietta shuddered. She looked at Sync. "Oh no. Nuh uh, we are NOT going back in there." Sync protested. "But..! Fine I'll get it back." Arietta pouted then walked ahead of the green-haired boy. "..FINE." Sync groaned in defeat. Arietta turned to him with a bright face. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "...Thank you, Sync. I love you!" she exclaimed. This made Sync blush slightly.

"Come on." He said as Arietta let go of him. They slowly opened the door, "DUCK!" Sync yelled, he pulled the both of them on the floor. Dist was sent flying, Legretta came out with a face so red, it was redder than Asch's redder hair than Luke. "DIST, YOU FOOL!" Legretta yelled as she shot multiple bullets at him.

"You crazy bitch!" Dist yelled as he ran for his life, next to Legretta was Largo and Asch, who seemed pissed as well. They chased Dist, trashing the whole place. "You piece of shit, come back here!" Asch yelled. Largo was growling. "I wonder what Dist did…" Arietta said in awe, Sync's arm still wrapped around hers.

They stood up with wide eyes. "Woah… Wouldn't want to piss Legretta off." Sync sighed. "You're right…"

"M-my doll! They ripped it…" Arietta sighed. "It's not THAT bad." Sync blurted. "Yeah, but still... Oh well, I'll just fix it then." Arietta shrugged it off. Arietta was heading towards her room to fix her ripped doll.

Sync was following her. They entered the room; it was pretty much filled with other dolls. Sync made a face, "How many do you have one of these.. things anyway?"

"I dunno." She smiled. She got the needle and the thread. Sync sat on her bed, watching her fix her doll. "Ow!" Arietta shrieked. She poked herself with the needle; her finger was bleeding. "Let me see…" Sync grabbed Arietta's hand._ 'The faster way for it to stop bleeding is…' _

Sync sucked the blood out from her finger, Arietta was surprised; she flinched.

He let go of her hand and said: "It was the fastest way for it to stop bleeding…" he looked away, putting a hand on his hip.

"I know…" Arietta blushed slightly. (A/N: Or so I've been told, that's what I do when I get paper cuts. Suck the blood. LOL. No malice in it, okay?)

They remained silent until Arietta's doll was fixed. "Done..." she sighed. Sync chuckled. The sun was setting; the room was getting darker…

"I better go back now..." Sync stood up and walked toward the door. "N-no, wait." Arietta grabbed his hand. Sync cocked a brow. "Please… stay with me… I-if that's okay?" she laughed nervously.

He grinned then sat beside her. "It's more than okay." He whispered. Arietta smiled sweetly. They talked for a while…

(A/N: Getting more intimate… The slightest thing could make them angry, like with Dist and Arietta, and the Two Female Soldiers and Sync. This is going to be fun… XD Until the next chapter.)


	11. ILY

"Welcome back."

The blonde woman greeted their Commandant. "Thank you, Legretta." He thanked in return. "Are you okay now?" the young pink haired God-General asked.

"I may have lost my edge a bit, but nevertheless, I'm in top shape." Van chuckled.

"That's good to know." Largo added. "Asch? You don't look too happy. Got something on your mind?" Legretta asked.

"He's probably thinking about Natalia." Sync snorted.

"..No. It's not that. Sorry for being rude, but… I have to leave now." Asch said bluntly, he headed to the door, leaving his fellow God-Generals clueless.

"Asch--.." Legretta was cut off by Van. "Leave him be. I have a feeling he might side with the replica." He didn't seem to care. When Van said that line, the whole group flinched. They HAVE been hanging a lot with the red-headed replica…

"Now, why don't we go training?" Van suggested. "Where?" Largo raised a brow. "In Mt. Roneal, Luke and the others will be going there. We might as well prepare." Van replied as he was headed to the door.

"…That's right… We're going to fight them." Legretta sighed. "…That's how it should be… R-right?" Dist was unsure. Everybody sighed.

Sync was also headed outside the door. "Where are you going?" Arietta snapped. "Going for a walk." He replied. "..Mind if I come?" she asked with a smile. He shrugged, saying it was okay with him. Arietta could see him grinning, while the others couldn't.

Legretta and Largo glanced at each other wearing a mischievous smile. Dist was dumbfounded, he adjusted his glasses. As Sync and Arietta went outside, Largo and Legretta burst out laughing, Dist cocked a brow. "What..?"

They stared at him with a sheepish smile and replied, "SYNC AND ARIETTA!" XD

He was still dumbfounded, "What about them?" he asked innocently. "You see…" Legretta started to explain things to him.

"Oh my. For real? I thought that green haired brat hated Arietta?" Dist chuckled. "Not really hate, you're too much." Legretta said waving her hands on her side.

"Well, it's a good thing he's opening up to her." Largo laughed heartily.

"Huh, I can't imagine Sync being like that. He always has this callous, bad-boy attitude." Dist cupped his chin.

"Neither can we." Largo chuckled.

=-=-=**SYNC && ARIETTA**=-=-=

"Finally." Sync groaned. Arietta giggled as they were walking. "We're in the fourth monument…" she informed. "I know." He smiled at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sync and Arietta." A girl with two brown pigtails advanced toward them, with a green haired replica along.

"Anise, do you know these people?" it was Florian. He was behind Anise, holding a certain blue haired Cheagle. Mieu's ears stood up, saying '_I didn't tell them_.'

"What's a pig like you doing here?" Sync crossed his arms making a face. Anise shot a glare at him. Arietta burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Gloomietta!" Anise yelled, "Yes, it is." She snapped. Sync chuckled.

"Florian, meet your big brother Sync." Anise smirked.

Sync frowned, Arietta smiled, "You know, it's not such a bad idea." She put a finger on her chin. "I know, right?" Anise giggled. "Big brother?" Florian asked Anise, his face clueless.

"Don't listen to that wretched pig, Florian." Sync scoffed. "Anise is a pig?" Florian asked, even more confused.

"Don't listen to your ugly step brother!" Anise shot back. "He's ugly?" Florian put a hand on his head. Arietta laughed, holding her stomach.

"Hey Florian, you hungry? 'Cause we'll have pig for dinner." Sync emphasized pig with a smirk.

"Hmm, I guess I am hungry but I don't want to eat Anise." He replied holding his chin. Anise growled, "So that's how you want it, huh? Hey Florian, look up for snotty-bratty-pathetic excuse for a human-green haired freak in the dictionary and you'll see Sync's face next to it." She laughed. "Huh? HUH?!" Florian put both his hands on his head. He was wobbling.

"My head hurts…" Florian said falling on the ground. "F-Florian! You okay?!" Anise rushed to him. "Humph, it's all your fault." Sync crossed his arms. Arietta fell on the ground laughing, still holding her stomach; her eyes teary, "I..haha! C-can't take it anymore!... Hahaha!" Arietta said while laughing.

"I can see birds…" Florian whined, this made Arietta laughed harder. Sync chuckled, putting a hand on his mouth trying not to give in to Arietta.

"S-stop it!..haha! Y-you're killing me!" Arietta said, she was serious, although she can't stop laughing. Sync knelt down beside her and tickled her. "N-NO!! I-I!" She laughed harder. Anise was too busy taking care of Florian she didn't have time teasing them.

He stopped, seeing he already tortured her enough. Arietta unconsciously rested her head on Sync's shoulder. "…Don't do the again..." she groaned, holding her stomach; teary eyed. He simply chuckled.

Mieu flew toward them, "I haven't said anything!" he whispered.

"Good." Sync patted Mieu's head. "Mieeeuuuu…." Mieu enjoyed it. Arietta sat up, clutching her stomach. "Owww…. My tummy hurts." She whined. "Awwwww…." Sync teased. Arietta giggled and nudged him playfully. "Are you okay now, Florian?" Anise asked kindly.

"This is something you don't see everyday." Arietta scoffed. Anise ignored that comment and helped Florian stand up. Sync and Arietta stood up as well.

"I'm okay now, thanks Anise." The way he said that made Arietta flinch a little, good thing none of them noticed. _'Ion…'_ Arietta thought. "I'm going somewhere first, you wanna stay with 'em?" Sync asked. "If that's okay..?" Arietta asked. He nodded then walked away.

"So I'm stuck with Gloomietta..?" Anise murmured to herself. "What did you say?" Florian snapped. "Nothing!" Anise laughed innocently, Florian smiled sweetly at her.

Arietta's eyes widened, she remembered the time Ion smiled that way. Ion was teaching her human language, she could remember his smiles. This thought made her heart throb. _Just as I thought… I still have feelings for him.._ Arietta thought.

"Hey, Arietta, let's go sit there. It's getting kinda hot here." Anise called. As Arietta followed them, something snapped. "What did you just call me?" she asked. "Arietta." Anise smiled then walked forward. The pink haired girl smiled then followed.

The three of them sat down under the shade of a tree. "Wow. Ari-chan, isn't the place you and--!" Arietta immediately grabbed Mieu and put a hand on its mouth. "What?" Anise asked. "N-nothing, just ignore Mieu." Arietta hesitated.

"So you're Arietta the Wild?" Florian asked. "Mmhmm…" Arietta smiled sadly, so did Anise. "It's okay, Arietta." She patted her back. "You knew, huh?" Arietta chuckled sadly.

Florian was dumbfounded. But he shrugged it off. "Hey Anise, let's play tag!" Florian said as he grabbed Anise's hand. "W-woah! Florian, wait! Arietta, sorry!" Anise glanced at Arietta then chased the green haired replica.

The little girl stood up and watched them; she smiled sadly. Her smile turned into a frown. Her brows lowered. "Stay…" she mumbled. "..away.." she continued. "STAY AWAY FROM MY ION, ANISE!" she yelled.

Florian and Anise stopped, "I…" Arietta put a hand on her mouth, yelling that without thinking, she looked at the other side, and crap! Sync was there.

"..I get it." Sync chuckled as he walked away. "W-wait! Sync!" Arietta went after Sync. Anise watched Arietta go, "SIGH… Talk about bad timing." Anise sighed as she watched.

Florian was clueless, as usual.

=-=-=**THE CHASE**=-=-=

"W-wait! Please, I can explain!" She pleaded.

He stopped walking, not looking at her. "I was wrong to have believed you, now I know; you're no different from the others. You only see me as Ion, don't you?" he said with a lifeless tone.

That struck Arietta. "No, I don't! If you just let me explain--!" she was cut off by Sync. "If it's 'Get away from my Ion', don't worry, I already heard it. He started walking again. Naturally, Arietta followed.

They were playing cat and mouse until they reached the Oracle Knights' HQ. "Sync!" Arietta called; no response. He just made his way there, as if she wasn't present. While walking, they passed Legretta, Largo and Dist. They didn't notice them. The three idiots quickly hid behind and watched. "SYNC!!" She raised her voice, the boy stopped. He didn't turn his head toward her, his eyes were the one that looked behind her.

"What now?" he said with an irritated tone. "Listen to me!" she yelled. The three God-Generals were watching as if it was a movie, Dist was munching on some crackers with a serious face, Legretta was biting her nails, Largo had an intense look.

Sync didn't reply, he turned to her now with one hand on his hip. "Well?" he raised a brow. "The reason I said that was because…" Sync continued her sentence. "..was because all you want is Ion. Ion this, Ion that."

"What can I do?! Of course I'd have left over feelings for him! He was the one who taught..—no… who made me human. Of course there'd be lingering feelings.." Arietta said teary eyed.

"I wouldn't call it left over." Sync retorted. "…" Arietta didn't speak. "This is a waste of time." Sync said. "Yeah, you're right, this IS a waste of time, you know why? Because I love you. Not as Ion, but as Sync." She cried. Legretta was crying with fake tears as well, using Dist's tie to blow her nose, Dist and Legretta glanced at each other and started whimpering, they hugged each other then burst out crying obviously fake tears, Largo sniffed.

Sync's eyes widened, he was speechless and red. "..I…" he started. "I-I'm not saying it back!" he pointed a finger, he was still blushing. "I don't care… All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you…" Arietta was still crying. Sync lost all the power to yell. His shoulders felt heavy with guilt.

"Arietta… I…" Sync started, but then he made a face to the three idiots behind them.

"Would you idiots get the hell away from here?!" Sync growled. "Don't worry! You won't notice us!" Legretta shouted, smiling a happy-go-lucky smile. "SIGH." Sync sighed slapping his forehead. Arietta's face turned red from all the crying and sobbing.

Sync walked towards her and started wiping the tears, "I'm sorry, Arietta… And yeah, I DO love you and I DO wanna be with you." He said, not caring about the three God-Generals behind them.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three of them stood up hugging each other shedding those obviously fake tears. "Sync…" Arietta mumbled as a faint smile formed on her face. Sync smiled sweetly at her. "GASP! Idiot! You didn't get the freaking camera! You should've taken Sync smiling!" Legretta growled as she punched Dist's head.

"Get bent!" Sync yelled making a face.. Arietta giggled, though there were still tears, she rested her head on his shoulder, putting her hands on his chest. Sync wrapped his arms around her, he hugged her tightly. He whispered onto her ear: "Can you forgive an idiot like me?"

"I already did, idiot." She giggled. He simply chuckled the rested his head on hers. "AWWWW!!! THIS IS SO CUTE!" Legretta squealed, her hands locked together.

"Let's get outta here." Sync whispered, chuckling. "Yeah." She replied. They made their way out of the HQ again, leaving the three idiotic God-Generals. "There they go." Dist said with a hand above his eyes. "Leave them, after all. It's just weeks before we go to Eldrant." Largo said sympathetically. "You're right." Legretta smiled sadly.

=-=-=**SYNC && ARIETTA**=-=-=

"Hey, I'm.. really sorry…" Sync mumbled. "It's okay, it's natural you get mad."

"…I mean, when I heard you say that, it made me feel… mad, frustrated… and… jealous." He looked down. "Becaauuse youu looove mee—" Arietta teased. "Don't push it!" Sync chuckled poking her head. "I love you, too, you know. Very much." Her cheeks were red. So was Sync's, but not as red as hers.

"Heeeyyy!" A voice called behind them. "Anise..?" Arietta mumbled. "I've been looking for you!" behind her was Florian, who was out of breath. "We're okay now." Arietta smiled, sliding her hand on Sync's.

Sync hid his blush with his bangs, looking away. Anise blinked, "A second ago I heard arguing." She sighed, but in a happy way. "I think you two make a fine pair…" Florian snapped, smiling.

Arietta smiled, still holding Sync's hand. "Aw, Sync, you look so cute blushing!" Anise giggled. "I know, right?" Arietta giggled as well. "Gah! Don't say that!" Sync said in embarrassment.

"Anise, I'm hungry…" Florian whined as he grabbed Anise's sleeve, holding his stomach.

"..Of course, Florian's cute too." Anise smiled at Sync and Arietta. "Anise…" Florian groaned. "Alright, alright. Where do you wanna eat?" Anise and Florian walked away, Anise holding Florian's hand.

"He's only months old, isn't he?" Arietta asked. "Yeah. Anise is babying him too much." Sync chuckled.

There was a growl. Sync's face turned red, he held his stomach. "You're hungry, too?" Arietta giggled. "Kind of…" he replied with a sheepish smile. "C'mon, let's follow Anise." The pink haired girl said as she grabbed Sync's hand.

When you love a person… Well, you love 'em. LOL. Unconditionally, of course.

FLUUFFFYYY… Just like my dog, LOL. Onto the next chapter!

(A/N: Sorry for updating too long…)


	12. You're mine and I'm yours

A/N: Whew. Sorry for updating to long… I was busy. Kind of. Piano in the morning, guitar in the afternoon, playing RPGs in the evening… Anywaaays. Here's chapter twelve. Hehe. (:

"Shalalala~" Dist floated through the halls with his chair. He was singing while tapping his finger on his chair.

He headed for the room where the God-Generals usually stay. "Good morning, fellow God-Generals!" he chirped as he entered the room. And as usual, he was ignored. His temper rose, he examined the room and found Sync and Arietta sitting together.

He smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't Sync and Arietta." He mused. "And they're sitting together!" Legretta squealed. "Ah hah!" Dist pointed at Legretta. "What?" she asked.

"Why is it when I talk about them you don't ignore me?!" he whined. "I dunno." Legretta shrugged it off. "Maybe because you're stupid?" Sync scoffed, Arietta giggled.

"You're all the same!" he yelled then stormed out of the room. "Leave the drama queen be." Largo sighed.

~-~-~

Dist's POV.

Those people just don't know how beautiful I am. Humph. No matter, my plans to resurrect Professor Nebilim is almost complete. All the Jade Gang has to do is complete the catalysts and put it on the fonic glyph in the Professor's crag.

"Muwahahaha!" I laughed my usual laugh; the soldiers looked at me like I was some kind of maniac, but, whatever.

I floated away hoping to find something decent along the way.

~-~-~

"What was up with Dist earlier?" Arietta giggled. "Who knows? Probably just ran out of pages in his revenge journal." Sync laughed. "That's because you always rip it." Arietta laughed too.

Legretta and Largo wore big smiles on their faces. They didn't interrupt the two young God-Generals. "Aww, this is so cute." Legretta said, locking both of her hands, looking like she was day-dreaming.

"Van and Legretta…" Largo coughed. "..Sh-shut up!" she scowled at the chuckling God-General.

"Well, I have to go run some errands. Ciao." Largo informed as he was headed for the door. "I have things to do too, so. Goodbye and good riddance." Legretta grinned and went out too.

"She's probably going to Van." Sync scoffed. "Yeah, obviously." The pink haired girl replied.

"So, what now?" he asked. "What? I don't know." She replied. "I'm bored…" Sync sighed and then lowered his head and rested his chin on his hand.

Arietta started playing with his spiky hair, "Well, I'm not." She giggled. "Hm.." he grinned. Sync got her hand that was playing with his hair, "Let's go walk or something." He insisted.

"If you say so." She smiled widely. One, they were going to take a walk with just the two of them; second, he was still holding her hand.

The door opened, but they didn't bother looking who it was. "Is this some kind of staring contest?" a voice called out to them. "Huh, what?" Sync snapped out of it and looked at the figure standing before them.

"Oh, it's you." He said with a bored tone. "Dist the Reaper." Arietta scoffed. "The ROSE! I'm just here to get something." Dist emphasized Rose with a deep voice.

"Dist the Rose." Arietta smiled. "Reaper! I-I mean ROSE!" Dist stuttered.

"Okay, Reaper." Sync grinned. "ROSE!" Dist yelled with a high-pitched voice. Sync wore a scowl on his face. Arietta suddenly burst out laughing, teary eyed and holding her stomach.

Dist then stormed out of the room with a loud BANG! That really echoed throughout the halls.

Sync smiled at her, who was still laughing. "You know sometimes I wonder about your sense of humor." Sync chuckled. "S-sorry, I can't help it." She laughed softly.

"Okay, c'mon. Let's get outta here." He said as he got Arietta's hand and pulled her.

She simply smiled at him.

As they made their way out there, the soldiers they've passed by had a big "O" shape to their mouths. It was the fact that Sync and Arietta were holding hands, (well actually Sync was dragging Arietta cause he was in a hurry.)

"Finally, out of hell." Sync sighed, finally letting go of Arietta. "Why are you in a hurry?" she giggled.

"I don't really like being stuck in there all day, there's actually no privacy, if you haven't noticed." He smiled sheepishly. "R-right." Arietta blushed a bit, knowing what he meant by privacy.

Sync smirked and flicked her forehead. "Oww.." Arietta whined. "You're so cute, that's why Legretta doesn't get mad at you." Sync chuckled.

She blushed red, and then looked away. "D-don't say that, i-it's embarrassing.." she lied, she was actually screaming in the inside.

"Why? It's true." He shot back, smirking. Arietta's eyes trailed. She finally looked at him with a sweet, but shy smile, her cheeks pink. _'Cute.' _Sync thought.

Sync leaned closer to her; Arietta tiptoed, responding to the gesture. They pressed their lips together. The elders praying in their pilgrimage distracted, and looked at them. The women swooning with locked hands. The elder men chuckling. _'Young love.'_ They thought.

A pig-tailed girl passed by. "What's all the fuss about?" she mused to herself as she examined the area, and found Sync and Arietta.

"What's the matter, Anise?" the blonde swordsman behind her asked as he looked the same direction Anise was looking. His jaws dropped. "What's wrong Guy?" Natalia asked, followed by her was Luke and the others.

Guy pointed at the God-Generals. All of their jaws dropped, except for Mieu and Jade. Anise was silent. Finally, the kiss broke, Sync found Anise and the others looking, but he didn't really care. Arietta's face turned red, she looked away from their gaze.

Guy and the others walked forward towards them, jaws still dropped. Guy pointed an accusing finger, "D-dude, you totally frenched Arietta!" he exclaimed.

Sync looked uninterested, "So?" he shrugged. "SO?!" Guy, Luke, Natalia and Tear exclaimed. Anise stood still, silent. Sync look dumbfounded, "And I thought that snitch had already told you by now, guess it knows how to shut it's mouth after all." Sync mused, pointing at Mieu.

"YOU KNEW?!" Luke and Guy raised their voices at Mieu, Mieu hid behind Tear. "T-they told me not to tell you…" Mieu muttered in fear.

"Oh.. So the mystery person behind, A--, was Arietta? Remember? When Mieu almost spilled it? He ended up saying A--." Natalia smiled. "You can keep your mouth shut after all." A nerve struck Luke, glaring at Mieu.

"Oh Luke, give him a break." Tear scolded. "Humph." Luke crossed his arms and looked away.

Arietta looked uncomfortable. "C'mon." Sync called her. "Mm…" she muttered, they left, without the others noticing. They were all still arguing.

"Sync and Arietta, huh?" Guy mused, holding his chin with a grin. "I told you they were cute together." Natalia squealed. "Y-yes.. They are." Tear blushed a light pink.

"Yeah, and did you see how long they kissed?" Luke laughed heartily. "SHUT UP!" Anise yelled, the group staring at her, dumbfounded.

"I-I.." Anise trailed off, feeling embarrassed, she ran towards the Cathedral.

"What wro—Ohh.. I get it." Guy smiled sadly. "You're not saying.." Natalia trailed off.

"..Jealous." Tear added. "I don't get it." Luke snapped. "We'll explain later, dodo brain. Right now, Anise needs us." Guy called walking ahead of them.

"Oh, okay?" Luke was still clueless, but Tear dragged him and sighed. "We'll explain later." She reminded. "Okay?" Luke said.

Jade and Mieu followed. "Kids." Jade sighed happily.

-~-~

"Sync?" Arietta called. "Yeah?" he turned around to face her. "Something was up with Anise, she didn't look okay." She said worried.

"Really?" Sync asked, not noticing anything at all. "Yes!" Arietta giggled, finding it cute when he's clueless.

"Oh, then. What do you wanna do about it?" he asked. "Let's go back there." Arietta smiled. "Whaat!?" Sync whined. "C'mon Sync." Arietta pulled his hand. "Later." Sync snapped. "Please?" she pushed. "Uh.. No." he grinned. Arietta pouted, she kissed Sync's cheek, and asked once more, "Please?" she pleaded.

"Well, since you asked nicely, okay then." He kissed her forehead. "Okay, let's go." She smiled sweetly and pulled Sync's hand and walked towards the Cathedral.

'_Anise, you better have a damn good explanation or else I'm gonna be so pissed.' _Sync thought, he was annoyed. He was already having a good time with **HIS** Arietta but then.. SIGH.

**A/N: Fluff, gonna add more of Hmm.. My other story's under hiatus..(: (Welcome to The Abyss of Death)**

**Syncietta: Wee..!**

**iMashedmyPotatoes: U-um, excuse me?**

**Syncietta: Yes? ^_^**

**iMashedmyPotatoes: I'm making another story, can I borrow your OC?  
**

**Syncietta: Sure! You can borrow Ren! And while you're at it, borrow Shin!**

**iMashedmyPotatoes: Shin? :O**

**Syncietta: Oh.. He hasn't shown up in my story yet, but I'll PM you 'bout him.**

**iMashedmyPotatoes: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

**Syncietta: Suure, no prob! (:**


	13. NOTICE

**NOTICE**: I have to be honest, I'm still having a hard time updating 'cause of school and stuff.

My mind's a total blank. But don't worry, I will continue this story, the updates will just take a while.. a LONG while .


End file.
